back to square one
by Silverflare07
Summary: "The next time Quinn Reese steps back onto PCA's campus after graduation, she is thirty-six years old." a series of oneshots that watch as Quinn and Logan grow together. Scenes from season 4, before, and beyond
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Um, there's not much to say about this, except that I have rediscovered my love of Zoey 101 (okay, okay, my love of Quogan) and I got hit with a bout six hundred plot bunnies that would have made about six hundred one shots, which is too many. So instead, I'm putting them all together. The first six or so chapters are what happens during/after ever episode of season four from _Quinn Misses the Mark_ and on. After that it's Quogan for the rest of the year until graduation.

This is seriously just a bunch of fluff (and occasionally some angst, but mostly fluff) so, um, as far as plot there's not really one. Each chapter could stand alone, but they do occasionally relate to or refer to previous chapters so to get the full effect I suppose you should read them all.

Okay, that's enough of that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Logan shows up at her dorm exactly twenty-six hours and forty-five minutes after their kiss on the bench.<p>

Quinn is in the middle of an experiment (except not really because she can't concentrate on anything except the memory of Logan's lips on hers); Zoey and Lola are both off, both in the lounge with James, most likely watching _Girly Cow_. Quinn hasn't had the heart to join her friends in anything in the past twenty-four hours. The knock on the door breaks what little concentration she had.

When she opens the door she finds Logan standing there, grinning almost sheepishly (except it's _Logan_ for goodness sake) and carrying a single piece of chocolate. "Hey" He greets her, stepping into the room as she shuts the door behind him.

She turns to face him, only to find that single piece of chocolate held up in front of her face. "Here." She guesses she shouldn't be too surprised by the timid tone of his voice, considering yesterday he'd been almost a completely different person, but she is. "It's for you, you know, because of you and Mark and, well, you know…" he trails off and Quinn almost swears he's blushing.

"Gee, thanks." She takes the chocolate and smiles, laughing a little. "One piece of chocolate, you are so sweet." There is nothing but gentle teasing in her voice, it's actually more than she had come to expect from the selfish, playboy Logan she's known for nearly four years, so she doesn't want him to think she doesn't appreciate the fact that he at least thought to try.

"Well," he shrugs apologetically, "there was a whole box. But Michael got into them. That one," he gestured to the one in her hand, "was the only one left except for a few raspberry ones."

Her face scrunches in disgust. "Blah, I hate raspberry."

Logan smirks (this she's familiar with). "I know."

This catches her off guard. Logan is not the kind of person she expects to pay attention to details as insignificant as what kind of chocolate a person likes, especially her. He has done nothing but surprise her since the moment he sat down on the bench to comfort her. She briefly wonders what other surprises this beautiful (because she can admit that he is very good looking) boy has been hiding from them with his trademark smirk and his ability to annoy them past the point of caring.

"Well thanks." She smiles at him, genuinely appreciating the thought and effort behind his actions. "That was," she almost says surprisingly, but doesn't want to insult this new, nice Logan back into hiding, "really nice of you."

"Yeah, well, you know. You're welcome."

She notices that his gaze breaks from hers, his eyes flicking down to her lips. He has that same nervous look on his face that he did yesterday, moments before he'd reached out and kissed her. Her breath catches in her throat and she wonders (hopes) if he'll kiss her again.

There is total silence as they stand there, just staring at each other and Quinn isn't sure what to say to break the silence. She almost wishes that either of her roommates would walk in, or Coco, or Stacey, or _someone_, so that she has a reason to look away from him. Because she's pretty sure she's got about thirty more seconds before her willpower fades and she attacks his lips with her own.

Apparently Logan's willpower isn't as strong as hers (or maybe he's just been fighting the urge longer, Quinn can't be sure because she had a few hours of Mark induced heart ache that lingered even after they had left the bench, and Logan surely didn't have anything like that bothering him). He takes the three steps (were they really standing that close to one another?) it takes to reach her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her with even more intensity than he had yesterday.

When they break apart they're both out of breath, and Quinn sort of feels as if she's run a few miles, her heart is pounding and her legs feel like they've been turned into jelly. Logan takes a step back, his eyes wide and his breathing is shallow. His eyes dart around the room, as if he expects someone to be watching from the closet or the window.

"I-uh, I have to go." He says quickly before turning on his heel and darting out the door.

Quinn cannot believe what has just happened, although she supposes it's less shocking if she takes yesterday into consideration. She almost wants to follow him, but she knows Logan better than she probably should, and knows that he'll just feel backed into a corner. She doesn't want to pretend none of this ever happened, but she's an intelligent girl and she knows she'll have to wait for Logan to make the first move (_again_).

* * *

><p>Less than twenty-four hours after their kiss in her dorm room, Quinn's phone goes off and she opens it to find a text message from Logan.<p>

_Meet me outside in ten minutes. :)_

She's encouraged by the smiley face, so she throws on a pair of flip-flops and practices what she's going to say to him when they meet.

It turns out, however, that she doesn't have to say much of anything at all. They end up sitting behind a wall because it's sort of away from everyone's view and before she can even open her mouth to speak he smiles at her. It's not the usual smirk she's come to associate with Logan and all she can do is smile back. They stay like that for a few minutes until Logan surprises them both by speaking.

"I swear, you have the prettiest eyes."

* * *

><p>There's chapter one. Most of the chapters are already written, so that I can keep on a set uploading schedule. Expect chapter two next Sunday :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place directly after _Vince is Back_, after Logan and Michael have gotten cleaned up and showered.

This chapter was inspired by the moment in _Walk-a-thon_ when Quinn and Logan finally come to terms with the fact that they're dating. I thought it was really sweet that Quinn made the suggestion that they clear were _something_, but let Logan decide what they were. I really felt like this was appropriate because of Logan's history has a serial dater. He's had lots of dates but never dated someone long term, which I think makes the fact that he suggested that they were _dating_ even more special.

End rant. On with the story!

* * *

><p>There's a knock on the door and Michael slips on his shirt, before yelling at whoever is on the other side to come in. He is greeted moments later by Quinn, Zoey, and James all smiling lightly.<p>

"Hey," James greets as they walk into the room, "we weren't sure if you guys had finished showering." He says, explaining why he and the girls had knocked instead of just walking in.

Logan looks up from underneath the towel he was using to dry his hair and grins at them, his gaze lingering on Quinn a second longer than normal. He sees James shoot him a questioning look, but he doesn't say anything about it just then.

"What's up?" Michael asks, picking up his clackers, only to have both Logan and James reach out and snatch them from him before he can begin to play with them. He pouts, but he's used to this sort of thing from both his roommates, so he doesn't say much about it.

"We just came to see how you guys were." Zoey tells him as she and Quinn sit down on the couch.

"We know you've been trying to get Vince back and, well, seeing as that didn't end exactly how you expected it too…" Quinn trails off as she starts to giggle.

Logan and Michael both make faces at her, but Zoey and James are also snickering so they know it's not really worth arguing over. They'd lose even if they'd wanted to, since it would be three against one and it _was_ pretty ironic that they had gotten caught in there own trap.

"It's fine." Michael says finally. "Vince seems like a pretty cool guy. Besides, Vince might have beat us up, but at least he didn't shove us in a basketball hop like he did to Del Figgalo." He snickers slightly, Mark has never really been anyone's favorite person, well except for Quinn, but even she seems less than fond of him lately.

Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs in annoyance. "I still say he deserved it."

"Yeah," Logan nods, before he even realizes he's spoken, "since Quinn and Vince are friends now, it's just like Vince beat him up for what he did to Quinn."

Everyone turns to give him identical quizzical looks, except for Quinn who is shaking her head frantically at him. This time, though, Logan doesn't need to make an excuse. It's something he would have thought whether he was dating Quinn of not.

"Well it's true," he defends. "In fact, we should probably go beat him up again. You don't make a girl cry. And you especially don't lie to her."

He sees the looks his friends are giving him (the "who are you and what have you done with Logan" looks) and he knows what Michael is about to say before his friend even opens is mouth.

"Uh, no offence dude, but you don't have a lot of room to talk."

Logan feels himself tense at the accusation. If there is one thing he knows about himself it's that he is nothing like Mark Del Figgalo. For one, he has no intentions of letting go of someone as amazing as Quinn (he sometimes can't believe it took him over two years to realize how amazing she really was). He can't tell this particular truth to his friends though, so instead he settles for the other one.

"That is not true!" He can tell his friends are taken aback by how harsh his tone is, but he doesn't regret it. He does, however, continue speaking in a less angry manner (those anger management classes really are helping, as much as he hates them.

"I may not exactly be Mr. Commitment all the time, but I never pretend to want anything more than a date and some making out if I don't want it." He narrows his eyes at them and he can see recognition dawning on all their faces (except Quinn who's just giving him an adorable confused face). "And every girl at PCA knows that."

Michael and Zoey both nod, but Logan's not finished yet. "If I want to date someone, I'll ask them." (he adds that part in mostly for Quinn, because it must be really awkward for her to sit there and listen to them discuss her boyfriend's (old) dating habits). He crosses his arms over his chest and manages to look indignant. "And I have never lied to girl about my intentions." (he's not sure if Del Figgalo telling Quinn he wanted to take a break, when he really just wanted to date another girl actually counts as lying, but for him it does).

Michael nods in acknowledgement. "Yeah, you're right." He punches Logan lightly in the shoulder. "Sorry dude."

Logan grins and punches him back. "It's all good."

Michael's phone goes off and a grin slides over his face as he reads it. "Time to go meet Lil' Lisa. I'll see you guys later." He grabs his backpack and waves at them before running out the door.

James looks down at his own watch. "We should probably head out too.," he says to Zoey. "We're supposed to meet Lola and Vince for our double date in ten minutes."

Zoey looks at his watch and her eyes widen as she realizes how late it is. "Oh my gosh, we're going to be late!"

There is silence after the door closes behind them and Logan and Quinn just kind of look at each other for a moment before he makes his way over to the couch and takes Zoey's recently vacated seat.

"Look," He starts, wanting to make sure she understands that this thing they share is nothing like his past dating experiences, "don't think that this is like-"

She cuts him off with a kiss and when she pulls back her eyes are sparkling in a way that he's pretty sure he'll never get tired of. "I know you've been saying it for years," she grins playfully, "but you really are amazing."

He smirks (because _duh_, he's been saying that since day one), but it soon softens into a real smile. "So are you."

She beams at him and he's about to ask her if she wants to make out when he realizes that, instead, he'd rather take this rare moment of them being alone without fear of interruption to sit with his arm around her, like a normal couple, and just talk about anything and everything (they do still kiss a little and Logan is beginning to suspect that he will never get tired of this wonderful girl).

* * *

><p>The next day, Mark Del Figgalo finds himself covered in mustard and croutons with absolutely no clue as to how or why he is so.<p>

Behind a bush, Logan grins in satisfaction. (karma is totally on his side this time. It didn't work against Vince because Vince didn't deserve it, but he was right all along, Del Figgalo definitely deserved it.)

* * *

><p>There's chapter two!<p>

Let me know what you guys think. Chapter three is written and will be up next week, right on schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

Takes place directly after _Dinner for Two Many_, because it always slightly bugged me that Quinn and Logan helped fix Zoey and James' date, when all along their's was the one that was really being interrupted. So I fixed that. Also, I am convinced that James knew about them. He just looks so suspicious, way more suspicious than anyone else over everything. Plus, I feel like he is smart enough (and not blinded by his upsetness like Zoey) to notice that Quinn supposedly came to Vaccaro on her own, with five lobsters, and was sitting at a table for two.

Also, I've been rewatching season three and I kind of want to Quogan-ify each episode. Should I?

* * *

><p>The truth is, Logan knows (well he's learning from Quinn) that girls do like to be told sweet things like James' "That you were adorable" comment, even after they've started dating you.<p>

The truth is, Quinn knows (she's always known) that it's not really a good idea to talk about so much scientific stuff when out on a date, particularly the gross things like lobster cannibalism and the types of algae that crabs eat.

The truth is, they are both just really annoyed at James and Zoey and then Michael and Lola (although the latter two were technically Logan's fault) for ruining their date, especially since Zoey seems to be so upset that they are ruining hers.

Quinn sighs as the group (now with Coco) is forced out of Vaccaro. She feels just a little bit bad at acting so childish, but she can't help but be a little resentful. After all, it's much easier for James and Zoey to get some nice romantic alone time, they can ask for it.

Logan, standing next to her (not too close so they don't raise suspicion), can sense how upset she is. He tries to catch her eye and once he does he smiles weakly. He's already trying to figure out how he can make up this disaster of a date to her when he suddenly remembers something. He catches her eye again and this time he grins.

"I should probably go back and pay." He tells everyone, partly because it's the truth and partly because he's hoping Quinn will catch on to what he's actually saying.

She doesn't disappoint. She pretends to gasp in shock and quickly says, "Me too!"

No one questions this since Logan had promised to pay for Michael and Lola's food and everyone assumes that Quinn had decided to order five lobsters on her own. They both look back at the restaurant and Logan is trying to figure out how to get everyone to leave without them (and without seeming suspicious) when Quinn turns back to the group and says:

"Why don't you guys go ahead without us? It's packed in there and probably still crazy from that whole situation. Who knows how long it could take us to pay."

They all look unsure about this and Lola asks, "Well how will you get home?"

"Don't worry," they all turn to Logan, "I'll just pay for a cab to take us back." He doesn't mention that the silver convertible he bought last year is still sitting in the parking lot (his dad gave it back to him once he'd gotten his driver's license).

They all glance at him suspiciously, but they're all also used to Logan beginning to do nice things on more than a rare occasion so they all shrug it off and agree. Except for James, who doesn't say anything (and is giving them the same suspicious look he's been giving them since they tried to convince Michael they still hated each other almost three months ago).

They say good-bye to their friends and head into the restaurant (Quinn makes sure to call him a jerk while they're still in hearing range, just to be safe). It's fairly easy to bribe the host into letting them back into the restaurant, especially since Coco is gone.

As they sit down to enjoy the rest of their meal (which fortunately hasn't been cleaned up yet), Quinn grins at him from across the table.

"What?"

"Nothing," She laughs slightly, "it's just you've had two really good ideas in as many days. That might be a record."

He pretends to pout so she leans over and kisses him (even though she totally knows he's just pretending).

His face is serious when she pulls away. "I think we may need to talk to James. I'm pretty sure he knows."

Quinn nods in agreement, looking a little bit worried. "Yeah, you're probably right."

He smirks and really wants to say something about how he always right (and he's had two great ideas in as many days on top of that) but Quinn looks nervous so he just reaches across the table and grabs her hand, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"But for now, let's just enjoy the rest of our date."

The smile she gives him is worth all the trouble they had that night and all the trouble they might run into tomorrow with James.

* * *

><p>They're sitting in the lounge wondering what the best way to approach James is when the answer literally walks up to them in to form of Michael and Lola.<p>

"Guys," Lola says as she sits next Quinn, "we have a problem."

"James told us that last night was supposed to be a special night for just him and Zoey." Michael explains at Quinn and Logan's confused (but not nervous, nope definitely not nervous) looks.

Logan raises an eyebrow. "So?" He still hasn't entirely forgiven any of them for ruining his date with Quinn.

"Well we need to do something to make it up to them!" Lola explains, "We totally ruined their night!"

Quinn shoots Logan a look (she just knows he wants to tell them off for ruining _their _night) so he keeps silent. "What should we do?" She asks instead (she kind of wants to tell them off too).

Michael grins, "We're going to give them their romantic dinner for two."

Lola perks up immediately at the idea. "Yeah! Michael will go cook the food and Vince is going to help me set up the table at the volleyball court. Since, you know, it's kind of like the beach."

They both stand up and look pointedly at Quinn and Logan. "Do you think you guys could manage to get along long enough to help us with this?"

Quinn can see Logan's patience wearing thin and his mouth open to speak (he still attends the anger management classes sometimes, so he's not completely cured) and cuts off whatever he might have said. "What do you need us to do?"

Lola and Michael both grin as he gives them their instructions. "Logan, go get James and make sure he dresses nicely."

"And Quinn, can you find Coco? We don't trust her to actually _do_ anything, but she should probably apologize too."

"Sure." They watch their friends walk out of the room before turning to grin at one another.

"Shall we go pay a visit to James?"

* * *

><p>James is only mildly surprised to find Quinn and Logan standing in front of him, looking nervous. He's had his suspicions about them for a while and judging by the frequent nervous glances they keep shooting each other, they're about to confirm what he's been thinking all along.<p>

Or tell him that Zoey doesn't want to date him anymore. After last night he can't be sure.

"So…" He trails off, hoping that one of them will pick up the conversation. Neither of them do, though, so he sighs (he's clearly going to have to be the one to get the ball rolling)," is there something you guys wanted to tell me?'

They begin to both sputter and nothing that is coming out of their mouths makes any sense. Finally Logan manages to get out, "What do you want to know?"

Quinn looks at him, clearly not expecting him to say that. She doesn't try to cover for him though, which confirms James' suspicions. So he simply asks, "How long have you two been dating?"

They both flinch at the question (they've been bracing themselves for this, but they're still extremely nervous), before Quinn takes a deep breath and answers. "Three months."

James nods but doesn't seem surprised by her answer. "Okay, cool."

"Please don't tell anyone," Quinn all but begs him, Logan nods beside her in agreement, "we'll never hear the end of it if anyone else finds out."

"Of course. It's not my secret to tell anyways. If you guys don't want anyone to know then your secret is safe with me."

Identical looks of relief blossom over their faces and James grins knowingly as Logan slips his hand in Quinn's, not a trace of shame or embarrassment to be found in his features. "Thanks dude."

James nods. "Sure," he smirks at them, "but I should warn you, you guys are kind of obvious." The give him identical confused looks (James wonders if they practiced or if they really were just that in sync) so he elaborates. "You guys suddenly started going out of your way to have fights in front of us, and then suddenly Quinn is alone at Vaccaro? With five lobsters? I sort of figured you were there somewhere," he looks at Logan who smiles sheepishly, "after all, no one else can afford five lobsters from PCA."

He smirks at them. "Not to mention, Quinn was sitting at a table that was clearly set for two."

Quinn surprises him by wrapping him in a quick hug. "Thank you!" She beams at him after she lets go (he doesn't miss how Logan's hand quickly grabs hers again and he has to stop himself from smirking again).

"Anything else?" He asks them, sure that there can't be anymore surprises left.

"Actually," Logan replies, sharing a look with Quinn, "we need you to get dressed. You and Zoey have a date on the volleyball court."

oOo

After his date with Zoey, James thinks back to his conversation with Logan and Quinn and everything he's seen and heard from them in the past three months. He thinks that maybe one of the biggest reasons he was able to catch on to their secret was because he doesn't have the preconceived notions of either Logan or Quinn and how they interact that their other friends have.

But he's pretty sure that they'd all agree with him that Logan and Quinn, in some weird way, actually make a lot of sense (you know, once they'd finished laughing).

* * *

><p>And that's the end of chapter three. Let me know what you think! As a humble fanfiction author, I live for feedback. :)<p>

Also, I've got another Quogan fic in the works. Here's the summary:

Quinn gets dump-broken up with just before Spring Break, leaving her the only student on campus for vacation. That is, until Logan uncharacteristically offers to let her accompany him to his home in Santa Barbara. Now it's just the two of them for the week and if they can manage not to kill each other, they might just find exactly what they've both been looking for. Follows the series up until _Alone at PCA_ then it's totally AU. Quogan.

Would you guys like to see it?


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four! Enjoy!

Oh and Dan the coffee cart guy? That's the guy who's usually there. I tried, honestly, to find his name and found nothing. So, I gave him one.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Logan almost break up after the whole Coffee Cart fiasco. Logan tries to catch her attention after they leave Dean Rivers' office, but she "hmph"s him the way they were all supposed to do to Vince Blake when they thought he was a jerk. She ignores every text message he sends her, which really worries him (even when they hated each other, she never ignored him).<p>

Michael can't figure out why Logan spends the rest of the day and half of the next after the coffee cart ban is lifted being miserable and mope-y (James knows, but true to his word, he's kept their secret). He tries everything to get Logan to be happy, thinks Logan should be happy that there are coffee carts on campus and that he's really over reacting to having his personal business shut down. None of them are in trouble and Logan even learned a new word.

Logan can't find it in himself to be anything but miserable though (his four hundred dollar coffee taste bitter and nothing like Quinn's pineapple flavored lip gloss). He hates that one girl can decide whether he feels happy or sad, hates that he's given over so much of himself to her without even realizing it, hates that he knows she has every reason to be mad at him (but mostly he just hates that money can still sometimes blind him to what's really important).

After two days of Quinn not replying to his text messages or even catching his gaze (unless she's glaring), Logan realizes that he's going to have to bite the bullet and _apologize_ (he shudders, he doesn't apologize, he doesn't have to, he's _Logan_).

He shows up at her door (he knows for a fact that both Zoey and Lola are with their respective boyfriends) with a single tiger lily and an apologetic smile. She very nearly slams the door in his face, but he manages to stick his foot in before it closes so she finally relents and lets him in.

"Here." He shoves the tiger lily in her direction and she takes it, looking at it skeptically. "I wanted to get you a whole bouquet, but I figured that would be kind of hard to hide."

"Are you sure this didn't cost too much money?" Her tone is clipped and Logan cringes (she feels bad for being so distant, but she doesn't want him to think that it's okay to treat her like that ever again).

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs in frustration. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" She finally meets his gaze and he hopes that she can see the pleading look in his eyes. "I just, you know, I get sort of blinded when it comes to money. It's kind of a big deal in my family."

"I'm supposed to be a big deal to you too, Logan." She whispers it, and she sounds so hurt that he wishes she had just screamed at him instead (screaming he can handle, _this_, this just breaks his heart).

"You are!" He insists, trying to grab her hand, but she pulls away from him. "You are, like, a really big deal! I don't know if you've noticed, but you're the only girl I've even _thought_ about looking at in almost four months!"

She's still looking at him with big brown eyes that usually sparkle with happiness, but they're just sad now (he's always hated it when her eyes were full of hurt, especially hurt caused by _him_). He sighs again and sits down on Zoey's bed. "Look, you know-I can be-that doesn't mean I don't-ugh!" His shoulders sag in defeat. "I'm just really, _really_ sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

To his immense relief, Quinn smiles lightly. "Well, this tiger lily was a nice gesture. And your apology is a nice start." She sits next to him and lightly bumps his shoulder with hers. When he looks up at her he's relieved to note that the hurt is almost completely gone from her eyes. "How about you buy me a cup of coffee and we'll call it even."

He grins and jumps up, pulling her with him. "Deal!" He kisses her quickly and smiles (she wants to say shyly, but since when has Logan Reese _ever_ been shy).

They make their way to the coffee cart and she stands back while he orders two grandiose lattés for them. Everyone is used to Logan being a little bit nicer, so it's not too suspicious if they sit together and drink coffee and Logan is so glad that he is back in Quinn's good graces that he beams at her, and he doesn't even mind that it cost him eight hundred dollars for two cups of coffee.

"Hey Logan!" They both turn back to the coffee cart as Dan shouts out. "Thanks for the business." He is smirking and waving at them, holding quite a few hundred-dollar bills.

Logan rolls his eyes.

"What is that all about?"

Logan shrugs and replies, "Just my other punishment for being such a jerk."

"Huh?" She raises an eyebrow at him and Logan knows he's just going to have to tell her (Quinn is a lot of things the other girls he made out with weren't, smart, perceptive, and curious being three).

"He's charging my a lot more money than everyone else for coffee."

"How much more."

Logan sighs, he doesn't really want her to know (but he doesn't want to hear "no telling, no kissing," especially since he just got kissing privileges back). "Four hundred dollars."

Quinn's mouth drops open in surprise. "Are you serious?"

He can see her going for her laser watch and he shakes his head at her. "Don't worry about it," he tells her, "it's not a big deal."

"It is too a big deal! He-" Her eyes widen in shock, "Oh my god! You just paid eight hundred dollars for two cups of coffee!"

He shrugs like it's no big deal (even though, with the one he bought yesterday he has now spent over a grand on coffee). "You are a bigger deal than money." He says, as if this explains everything (to him, it does. She is one of, no, _the_ most important thing in his life now and eight hundred dollars seem like a small price to pay to keep her there).

She smiles as she scolds him, "That's still a lot of money. No more coffee from now on, unless _I'm_ buying." She stands up, "I have to go." She winks at him while she says this so he just waves at her as she walks off, almost positive that he'll be hearing from her again shortly.

Barely two minutes later his phone beeps and he flips it open to see: _Meet me at the usual spot_.

* * *

><p>He finds her sitting behind the bushes and rocks and grins as he sits down across from her. "Sup?"<p>

She launches herself at him, kissing him senseless and he's pretty sure that it can't be good for his brain, turning into mush every time she kisses him. "What was that for?" He asks breathlessly when she finally pulls away.

She smiles, "Because eight hundred dollars is a lot of money for two cups of coffee." (and for making up. She doesn't say it out loud, but she doesn't have to. He gets it.)

He brings his face close to hers, theirs nose barely brushing. "You're worth it." He tells her matter-of-factly.

Then, because it's been two long kiss-less days, and because once again Logan has proven that he can be sweet, they make-out. (Logan loves the taste of pineapple lip-gloss.)

* * *

><p>Well, there's chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) Let me know what you think. I positively love feedback!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. It's supposed to be the day that Michael's class goes _Mystic Mountain_, you know the whole reason _Rollercoaster _happened. There was a saddening lack of Quogan interaction in that episode, so I wrote this!

* * *

><p>Logan skips class the day Quinn, Zoey, Michael, and James go to <em>Mystic Mountain<em>. He trails behind them in his car, making sure to stay far enough behind the van that no one will notice him. He wants to surprise Quinn. The class is only supposed to be there a short while, just long enough to ride the roller coaster (apparently Mr. Beringer had Coco's cousin get them into the park shortly before it opens) so Logan figures it will be relatively easy for him to snag Quinn away from the group.

He also figures Quinn will love a nice date at Mystic Mountain.

He finds them as the last of the group is getting off the roller coaster. The park has only been open for about an hour so they aren't many people, which makes it easier to spot them. (fortunately, there are enough people to allow him to blend in with the crowd.)

They're all so busy congratulating Michael for being able to ride the roller coaster that he's almost positive he could walk right up to them and they wouldn't realize he was there. But since he doesn't want his cover to be blown, instead he just sends her a text message, telling her to go get some nachos (they both hate nachos, so he knows she'll understand what he's really saying).

A few minutes later she meets up with him at the concession stand (well away from where her class was headed, towards the entrance) and is pleasantly surprised when he greets her with a kiss. (sometimes all the secrecy is fun, mostly it's just annoying).

"Hey baby." She grins at him. "What are you doing here?

"Well, you know how you're super smart?" She raises an eyebrow (she so totally knows where this is going) and nods. "Well I thought maybe you could skip class today and we could spend the day here. Together." He grabs her hand to make sure he catches his real meaning. (Together as a couple, with no hiding, because hiding sucks.)

She pretends to think (he already knows the answer). "Kay!" It's that same giddy tone that she used when he'd asked for one more Eskimo kiss before they'd parted ways (supposedly forever) and he loves it.

They start to walk through the park, which is slowly filling up, and Logan glances down at their intertwined hands, a feeling of complete and total _awesome_ spreading through out him. Something occurs to him and he looks over at her. "What did you tell everyone when you left?

She smirked. "I told them that I had some stuff to do and not to worry, I would just meet them later." (he kind of loves that his deviousness is rubbing off on her).

They make there way towards another roller coaster, this one called _The Twister_, and Logan is almost disappointed that Quinn isn't at least a little bit nervous to ride it. Now that he can wrap his arms around her, he's looking for almost any excuse to do so. (until he realizes, _duh_, he doesn't need an excuse. Because he wants to is reason enough.)

He slips his arms around her waste and is rewarded with a quick peck on the lips. They aren't in line nearly as long as he wants them to be (he has to let go of her in order for them to get on the roller coaster) and he briefly wonders when he became such a sap.

But then she smiles and leans in to kiss him again quickly before the restraints come down and he realizes he doesn't care.

* * *

><p>After the ride, they're debating on what to do next when Quinn squeals and points to a small photo booth. She turns to him, eyes pleading, "Please?"<p>

Logan pretends to think about it before smiling and nodding. She pulls him over to the machine, and he kind of thinks her laughter is infectious. They tumble into the booth and Quinn puts the appropriate amount of change in and starts scrolling through their layout options. (Logan also really loves that she doesn't let him pay for everything, even though he wants to).

"How about this one?" Logan looks away from her and sees that she's picked one that says "Hot Stuff," surrounded by flames at the top and bottom of the photo strip. When he turns back to face her he can see that she is smirking. Clearly, she knows that egotistical Logan is still in there (but she'll be in the pictures too, so maybe she's stroking both their egos).

He nods, "I think that's appropriate."

She selects it and then pulls him closer as the camera gets ready to take the first picture.

Their laughter can be heard from outside the booth and attracts the attention of many of the park goers as they walk by. They actually attract a few who stand in line, wanting their pictures taken as well. So when they tumble out the machine they are breathless from laughing and greeted by some families and a few other couples that all smile at them (fortunately, it's no one they know).

They stand there, half embarrassed and half laughing, as they wait for their pictures to print and when the two photo strips finally drop into the bin Quinn grabs them and gives them a once over. She declares them "Perfect!" and rips them in half, giving one strip to Logan, tucking the other one safely inside a book she is carrying in her purse.

Logan's stomach growls and he grins sheepishly at her before nodding in the general direction of the food court. "Lunch?"

Quinn nods, "Sounds good to me."

They join hands and head off towards the smell of pizza, burgers, and french fries. "But this time, _I'm _paying." (Quinn laughs, but doesn't disagree.)

* * *

><p>"So what exactly do you want to do?" Logan asks, grabbing another french fry. "I mean, I know you love science, but there's like a hundred things you can do with science."<p>

Quinn scrunches her nose, looking thoughtful. "I'm not sure really. I love inventing, but I've also sort of realized that I like teaching too. Plus if I become a teacher, I would have lots of time for my Quinnventions."

Logan grins at her. "You would be an awesome teacher." (she's been tutoring him lately so he would know). "But you can't kiss any of your other students."

She laughs. "I promise. What about you?" She turns serious. "I've never heard you talk about what you want to do after school, you know, aside from being super rich and awesome."

He mock glares at her (but honestly, she's quoting him so he can't be too mad). "Actually, I want to follow in my father's footsteps. Not, you know, having eight wives and being a less than awesome dad, but the whole movie director thing? I would really like that."

"Really?" Quinn's eyebrows go up in surprise (but she looks like she's really interested, which thrills him).

"Yeah. It's kind of like your Quinnventions." Another eyebrow goes up, "It is, really. It's all about creating things, right?" She nods, "well it's the same way with movies. I want to create something awesome. I mean, your inventions will definitely be more helpful in the long run, but it's the same kind of idea.

Quinn is smiling so widely at him that he's being to wonder if he said something ridiculous. "What?"

"You." He still looks confused so she elaborates. "You just proved what I've been realizing for a while."

"What's that?"

"That you are brilliant in your own way."

* * *

><p>It's later than either of them had planned when they finally arrive back at PCA. Quinn walks back into her dorm and brushes off Zoey and Lola's curious eyes and questions with a simple, "Oh you know, just doing science-y stuff" (Because Logan's right, she is a science nerd, except now, he likes her for it.)<p>

They continue to give her strange looks, but she ignores them and eventually they give up and head down to the lounge to grab a Blix and meet James and Vince. Quinn waves goodbye and as soon as the door is shut she turns to her bed and grabs the heavy book she keeps on her nightstand (it's science related so she knows Zoey and Lola won't go through it).

She opens to the middle and places the photo strip from earlier next to the dried and pressed tiger lily that is already in the book. She smiles happily as she traces the outline of Logan's face.

In the first picture they're just smiling happily. Quinn can still remember the feel of Logan's arm wrapped around her waist, even though she can't see it in the picture.

In the second picture they're mock glaring at each other, but the corners of both their mouths are turned up in the beginning of a smile.

Somehow during the "glaring," Quinn's glass had become askew, and the third picture shows Logan having just fixed them, his hand tucking some hair behind her ear as they smile.

The last picture is of a kiss. A gentle, perfect kiss that she is sure she's going to remember for the rest of her life.

Quinn's not positive, but she's pretty sure that this thing she shares with Logan is the best thing that will ever happen to her.

* * *

><p>There's chapter five! I hope you guys liked it. I really just wanted to do a cute little Quogan date ad this seemed like the perfect opportunity!<p>

Let me know what you think, reviews make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the sixth chapter! It's another take on the aftermath of prom. I still cannot believe Dan left us with so little closure. The writer in me really can't forgive him for that.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The first time Logan realizes that he's in love with Quinn is when he's shouting it to Stacey Dilson at junior prom. The words slip out before Logan even has a chance to think about what he's doing. All he knows is that Stacey's (apparently moist) lips are on his, and this is wrong, so wrong (it should be Quinn, it should always only be Quinn and Logan). He pushes her off of him and when she asks him what's wrong he just breaks.<p>

"I don't want to kiss you!" He shouts. There are little warning sirens in the back of his head, but he ignores them.

"Why wouldn't you want to kisch me. My lipsch are moischt."

"Because I love Quinn!" The words are out of him mouth before he realizes it and he knows immediately that it's too late to take them back (not that he really wants to take them back anyways.)

Everything stops. The students stop dancing. The band stops playing. And Logan's heart stops beating. (the music thing kind of kills him. Like, really? Is it _that _big a deal?) Eddie Jackson looks over at him. "You love Quinn?" (his tone sort of reminds him why they were secret in the first place. The disbelief is completely evident and it pisses Logan off.)

So instead of back pedaling and making some lame excuse (which is probably what he should have done) he confirms it. It then occurs to him that Quinn is probably listening to all of this and he turns around to search for her. He finds her sitting at a table with Dustin and when their eyes lock she stands up, her face showing both horror and hope (at least Logan hopes that it's hope he's seeing).

He silently apologizes to her with his eyes, ("I know it's supposed to be a secret, but it slipped out. And I _have_ to see this through.") Because Quinn was right (as usual), they should have just come to prom together. All the fun of hiding their relationship is gone (the secrecy just sucks now) and before he can stop himself he's yelling across the dance floor for everyone (but mostly her) to hear that he loves her.

There are about ten terrifying seconds (_ohgodohgodohgod_) when Quinn doesn't say or do anything. But then, her face blossoms into a beautiful smile (if pure happiness has a facial expression, Logan is pretty sure that's it) and she yells across the dance floor for everyone to hear (but mostly him) that she loves him too.

Logan's almost positive that he's never felt more relieved in his entire life (of course he's never had anything so important on the line before either) and he's pretty sure he almost knocks at least one person over in his rush to get to Quinn. He barely even registers that Casey Thompson has her phone out and is probably taking pictures, because he's pulling Quinn close and kissing her with everything he's got.

Logan likes to think that every kiss before this was just practice so that when the time came (this time, this moment of letting everyone know that she is his and that he loves her) he could make sure it was just right.

This may be the greatest moment of Logan's life.

* * *

><p>Quinn wakes up the next morning to a knock on her door. She blinks, trying to shake off the grogginess of sleep and looks at her clock. She is surprised to find that it's nearly noon, but she and Logan had spent a large part of the early morning after prom sitting on "their" (they've dubbed it that and she doesn't care what anyone else says, it is, and always will be, theirs) bench, talking, laughing, kissing, and generally enjoying that they didn't have to hide anymore. She hadn't made it back to her dorm until nearly three a.m., and both Zoey and Lola had been asleep when she'd snuck in.<p>

Yawning, Quinn realizes that both of her roommates are absent and that she's going to have to answer the door, because the knocking has yet to cease. As she gets closer she can hear the muffled sounds of arguing and can clearly hear Logan's voice.

"Dude, she's probably still sleeping! We didn't get in until like three this morning!"

She opens the door to find Zoey, Chase, Lola, Vince, Michael, Lisa, and Logan standing at her door. Logan looks seriously annoyed, but he brightens when he sees her, waving at her and seemingly oblivious to the incredulous looks their friends (minus Lisa) are giving him.

"Hey guys." She yawns and almost misses the "see! I told you!" look that Logan shoots everyone. "What's up?"

"This!" Lola squeals, and she holds up her phone so Quinn can see a (pretty nice) picture of her and Logan kissing at prom. "What's up with this!"

Quinn shoots Logan a confused look. He sighs in annoyance (she can tells it's directed at their friends though). "Apparently everyone at PCA was at prom for our confession except our friends." Lisa coughs loudly. "Except for Lisa." Logan amends.

Her eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Logan nods. "I woke up from a pillow to the head and Chase and Michael shoving their phones in my face."

"How did they even get-"

"Casey Thompson." Lola cuts her off. "She sent the picture to everyone this morning."

Quinn kind of wants to be mad at Casey, but she's clearly got more pressing matters at hand. Instead she sighs and shakes her head, stepping back so everyone can come into the room. "I guess we'd better just start at the beginning."

* * *

><p>It takes them nearly an hour to explain everything to everyone. This is mostly because Zoey, Lola, and Michael keep interrupting them with "Oh my god"s and "how can could we not have realized"s. When they finally finish the story everyone (including Lisa) is giving them amazed looks.<p>

"What?" Logan barks, very annoyed that he's had to defend his relationship to such a degree.

"You weren't kidding!" Michael finally says.

"Duh!" Logan rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Chase blinks, clearly still digesting all the major changes that have occurred since he last left. "So…you two not only get along, but are dating?"

"Yep." Quinn nods and Logan smiles and proudly puts his arm around her waist.

"Wow."

"I can't believe you kept this from us!" Lola cries. And then she turns to Vince. "And I can't believe we missed it because of Pete and Sam's!"

Vince opens his mouth, probably to apologize when Chase cuts him off. "How did you manage to keep all this a secret? I can't believe no one noticed."

Quinn and Logan share a look. "Well, actually…"

"James knows." Logan finishes for her.

"He does?" Zoey asks. "When did he find out?"

"After that disaster of a dinner at Vaccaro." Quinn explains. "He'd been giving us odd looks since we started dating and after Vaccaro, well, we talked to him."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Zoey cries, sounding upset. (Chase doesn't seem phased by the mention of James, so Quinn figures Zoey must have mentioned him sometime last night).

"I can." Logan gives her a pointed look. "We asked him not to. And it wasn't his secret to tell."

No one seems to have a response to this so, after several minutes of silence, Quinn grabs her shower caddy and towels. "Well, if this discussion is over, I'm going to go get ready."

She's out the door before anyone can tell her to stay.

"Well," Michael says, sounding indignant, "what's she in such a hurry for."

Logan grins, "We have a lunch date."

He starts to leave but stops at the door and turns to face his friends. "Oh, would one of you mind sending my that picture. Casey "conveniently" forgot to send it us."

* * *

><p>"We have to go find James." Zoey says as she and everyone else leaves dorm 101.<p>

"I know! We have to find out when he figured it out!" Lola rounds to her boyfriend. "Can you believe he figured it out and didn't say anything?"

Vince looks slightly guilty. "Well…"

"What?" Lola's eyes narrow. "What do you know?"

"I sort of suspected that something was up."

"What?" Lola, Zoey, and Michael stop walking and turn to stare it him.

"What?" Vince shrugs while Lisa rolls her eyes and she and Chase try not to laugh. "It's not like they were exactly being subtle about it."

* * *

><p>There's chapter six! We're almost half way there! I've got this story pretty much written and it's going to be about 16 chapters so, look forward to those!<p>

Let me know what you think! Reviews make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

The inspiration for this came from _Little Beach Party_ and how they were supposed to do it every semester and we never heard about it again. Clearly, someone had to take another sneak peek at their day at the beach.

And because I'm, well, me, I couldn't help but make it Quogan-y and awesome!

* * *

><p>Everyone's favorite tradition is still to head exactly fifty-four miles north of PCA and spend the day after exams every semester just the ten of them (they started including James, Vince, and Lisa after they joined the group). They come more prepared after the first unexpected trip. They bring snacks and extra batteries for their boom box (they also have started bring their own cars once someone was licensed to drive). They don't bring anything else but a fishing pole, rope, and inflatable tube (all new after the former ones had fallen apart) though. Their main meal is still freshly caught fish that is cooked over a fire they've built themselves (it's a lot of work, but it makes it even more fun).<p>

This is Logan's favorite day of the year. (he gets to work on his tan, enjoy the sight of Quinn in a bikini, and spend the day with best friends). This year is no different. Chase, Zoey, Vince, Lola, and Dustin pile into Chases' car and Logan takes Quinn, James, Michael, and Lisa in his. They're ten minutes into the hour-long trip when Quinn makes another face at the songs on the radio. Logan catches it and chuckles.

"Here babe," he hands her his phone, which also serves as his mp3 player, "there's nothing but good music on this."

Quinn accepts it happily, but before she can even begin to scroll through the music Michael leans up and snatches it from her. "Oh! Logan's got some drippin' music on here! Let me see it."

Quinn laughs and they don't notice Logan shoot a look back at Michael in the rear view mirror. Michael scrolls through the playlists for a few seconds before he pauses and starts to laugh. Lisa leans over and goes "aw" and when James gets a glimpse of what Michael has found he shoots Logan a smirk.

"Aw," Michael manages to choke out through his laughter. "You have a playlist called 'Quinn'! Aren't you just the little romantic!" He dissolves into laughter again, Lisa hitting him lightly and half-heartedly telling him to stop teasing Logan.

Quinn turns to Logan, her one eyebrow raised and a smile gracing her lips. "Aw, baby." Her smile stretches. "You are the sweetest!"

Logan wants to be mad (he also wants desperately to stop blushing) but he knows that Michael is just messing with him (he's also almost positive that Michael has a playlist called 'Lil Lisa,' so he has no real room to talk). He tries to shrug nonchalantly. "Yeah well, you know, I was bored one day so I made it."

He can tell by the smirks that everyone is giving him that they all know he's a liar. "Oh just pick a song, would you?" He finally growls (they all know he's not really mad, especially when Quinn leans over and kisses his cheek and a goofy smile slides across his face.)

"Michael," Quinn turns to their friend, "pick something from that playlist."

Logan shoots his friend another look through the rear view mirror, and this time he catches it. "I'd better not." He says while laughing, "I think Logan might kill me."

Instead he turns on _Dynamite_ and they all begin singing and laughing all the way to the beach.

* * *

><p>"This fish is awesome!" James tells them, pulling another piece of his stick and popping it in his mouth. "You guys really do this every year?" He asks after he's finished swallowing.<p>

Everyone else, minus Vince (who has never done this before either), nods. "Yep." Zoey smiles. "Ever since our first semester here at PCA."

"So…" James looks down at the third piece of fish that he has cooking over the fire. "What do you guys do if you don't catch a fish?"

All the friends turn to look at one another; clearly it had never occurred to any of them that they might not catch a fish. Finally Logan shrugs. "I guess I would have bought us all dinner once we got back to PCA."

Everyone nods in agreement and James accepts this. He knows that Logan has changed quite a bit since he started dating Quinn, but he's also heard stories of Logan being nice to his friends before that, so it does seem to be a likely scenario.

After everyone has finished Lola looks up at her friends. "Now what?"

It's relatively early. They don't usually leave the beach until sunset, which, according to Quinn's watch, isn't for another hour or so. Zoey shrugs and then grins. "Let's turn the music back on! We're wasting daylight!"

Chase grabs the rope and another round of tug-of-war quickly starts up. It's boys against girls this time except, since there are only four girls, Vince (being the strongest guy in the group) joins the girls' side to even things out. Logan and Quinn go to the front of their respective groups and grab the rope, both smirking at each other.

"Ready to eat sand, Pensky?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow and shrugs casually, making sure that her zap watch (it's water proof so she hadn't needed to take it off) is visible. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Logan's eyes narrow, "You wouldn't."

Quinn shrugs again and Logan just shakes his head, smiling. (it's all a big joke, of course. Logan knows that she would never do that and she knows that he knows.)

The game lasts for about twenty minutes before the boys finally give one final tug and send the girls tumbling over one another (Vince, however, manages to stay up right just fine). There are cheers and high fives from the boys and all four girls mock glare at them from the ground (the effect is some what diminished since they're all soaking wet and have hair in their faces).

"No fair!" Lola cries as they stand back up. "You guys cheated!"

"Did not!" All five boys shout back in unison.

"Zoey!" Lola rounds on her friend, "they cheated didn't they?"

(it's all fun and games, everyone knows this. Lola's just a sore loser, especially when Logan is on the team she loses too).

"Well," Zoey pretends to think about it for a minute. "I think they might have had an unfair advantage."

Quinn and Lisa both grin. "Yeah, definitely." They agree.

Chase walks up to his girlfriend. "What are you going to do about it?" He asks, his tone light and teasing.

"Oh nothing much." Zoey replies, sounding friendly enough. "Just this!" She bends down and splashes water on Chase, managing to soak him from head to toe.

He stands there and splutters for a minute, almost as if he's not sure what just happened. He wipes the water out of his eyes and pretends to glare at her. "Oh, you are in for it now, Miss Brooks."

He lunges at her, she shrieks, and the chase is on. It quickly morphs into a free for all, Chase and Michael are trying to tackle Logan and Quinn and Zoey have teamed up on Vince, trying to knock him down (Michael and Chase are much more successful in their endeavor than Quinn and Zoey).

It isn't until several minutes later that Quinn realizes that Logan has started chasing her, and only her. She squeals and takes off in the opposite direction, determined not to let him catch her.

* * *

><p>When Logan finally does manage to catch her a few minutes later they both go tumbling to the sand. Logan keeps his arms around her and just before they hit the ground he twists around so that he hits the sand and Quinn lands on him. Quinn quickly scrambles off of him and he sits up, feeling a little dazed (Quinn is by no means heavy, but between her and the ground he does get the wind knocked out of him).<p>

"Oh my gosh, baby, are you okay?"

He grins and nods. "Yeah." He stands up and offers her his hand. "I'm just great." When she takes it he pulls her up and begins to lead her to a small group of rocks just to their left.

"Where are we going?" She asks, adjusting her glasses so they don't slip off.

"Just over here for sec," He brings them to the rocks and she notices that there is absolutely nothing there. "I want to show you something."

"O-kay…" She looks around again, but see nothing but his phone, sitting on one of the rocks. "What am I looking at?"

Logan picks up his phone and smiles shyly (he only ever smiles shyly if he's about to do something romantic or has just gotten out of trouble, so Quinn becomes excited). "Well since you wanted to hear what songs were on my 'Quinn' playlist, I thought I'd let you hear one."

"Really?"

Logan nods. "Yeah. I just, uh, didn't want to give Michael even more of a reason to laugh at me."

Quinn laughs lightly and smiles at him. "You are so sweet."

He grins and hits play on his phone, the music surrounding them. "I know."

She tilts her head, "I don't think I've ever heard this song before."

"It's called _Taking Chances_." He tells her. "It's by Celine Dion." At her raised eyebrow he quickly adds, "My mom loves her, that's how I know about it. And it just reminded me of you, of us and I used to listen to it when we first started dating." He blushes as he admits this and Quinn is pretty sure he's never looked more adorable than he does right then.

_But what do you say to takin' chances?  
>What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?<br>Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
>Or a hand to hold or hell to pay.<br>What do you say?_

Quinn wraps her arms around his neck and his slide securely around their waist. "I love this song." She whispers. (her eyes are sparkling with unshed tears, but Logan knows they're happy tears and that makes him smile softly.) "And I love you."

He leans closer to her, their noses brushing. "I love you too."

And he kisses her, slowly, sweetly, and with all the love he has. He gets this image of them doing this again, this song playing in the background. Only he's in a tux and she's in a beautiful dress that's pure white and they're surrounded by tiger lilies, tulips, and their best friends. (that should probably freak him out, but honestly, it just feels right.)

"Hey!" Michael's voice breaks them from their kiss and they both turn to look at him from where he's standing several feet away from them and waving. "Break it up you two, we need to start heading back!" There is laughter in his voice and both Quinn and Logan blush at having been caught.

They both turn to look at the water and realize that their friend is right. The sun is starting to set. Logan lets go of her waist and holds his hand out for. "Let's go, Pensky." He smiles and kisses her quickly once more.

She slips her hand in his and grins. "Sure thing, Reese."

* * *

><p>When they get back to PCA and the girls are finally alone in their dorm, Quinn looks up <em>Taking Chances<em> on YouTube and lets Zoey and Lola listen to it. When it's over the squeal in happiness (_ohmygoshathatissosweet_) for their friend.

"Wow," Lola grins but can't help but let some of her surprise seep into her voice, "Logan really does love you, doesn't you."

"Yeah," Quinn smiles and slips into one of Logan's sweaters, enjoying as his scent surrounds her. "He really does."

000

And there you have it! Let me know what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 8

I have not abandoned this story! I promise I haven't. I just got some major inspiration for a couple other fandoms (well, _Big Time Rush_ and _Austin & Ally_ to be exact). I will be finishing this story. There are only a few chapters left after all, and while there's not a plot, per se, I will not leave the few of you who are with me hanging.

So here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Logan's first night with Quinn is just before they leave for summer break their senior year. Zoey and Chase have already left for Hawaii and Lola's mother picked her up earlier in the day so that she could start tutoring kids as soon as possible. Logan could have gone home as soon as he was done with exams, but he had elected to stay on campus as long as possible so that he and Quinn could be with each other a little longer before parting ways for the summer.<p>

So Logan is spending his last night on campus in room 101 with Quinn wrapped in his arms as they lay on her bed, talking about anything and everything accept the fact that tomorrow she will be going back to Seattle and they won't see each other for nearly two months (it's hard to ignore though, because her room is bare except for a few boxes and Logan hates it).

"I can't believe I aced my history exam." Logan confesses. "You must be a miracle worker."

Quinn laughs and leans in to kiss him. "I don't know about that. I think I'm just more patient than most of your teachers."

He grins against her kiss, gripping her hips tighter and trying to pull her closer. This is his first night alone with her and even though he knows they aren't going to have sex, he's going to take advantage of being able to make-out with her with no possible chance of interruption. Both of them have agreed that they're ready, but neither of them are thrilled about the prospect of it happening in a tiny single bed, especially since Quinn has the bottom bunk (besides, Quinn is, in her heart, a bit of a girl-y girl and wants their first time to be romantic. Logan just wants her to have what she wants). He's still going to enjoy this time they have to be alone though.

They're make-out session gets a little more intense than either of them had planned and when Logan forces himself to pull away from her he realizes that she's underneath him (he's not sure when she got there to be honest), her hair a mess and her face flushed. He's positive her eyes aren't the only ones that are dark with desire either. They haven't done anything they might regret, but Logan knows they should probably stop because he's getting dangerously close to the point where he may not be able to stop (and judging by Quinn's heavy breathing, so is she).

Logan is about to suggest that they do something else, like watch _Spongebob_ (he hates that show and so does Quinn, but it's the least sexy thing he can think of and right now it's just what he needs) when Quinn's breathing suddenly changes and Logan realizes that she's trying not to cry.

He sits up quickly, nearly smacking his head against the top bunk as he does so. "Hey," he offers her his hand and gently pulls her into a sitting position, "please don't cry Quinn." Her crying has effectively taken care of his small (well, really, there's nothing small about it thank you very much), problem and he pulls her to him in a hug. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

She takes a shuddering breath (oh god, what if he's done something horrible, like push her too far?) and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. (okay, so it's probably not something he did wrong.)

"Quinn?" He pulls her into his lap and strokes her hair, trying to get her to talk to him because her tears make his heart ache and he wants to do whatever he can to make them stop. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She pulls back and smiles weakly at him, wiping away the few tears that have actually managed to fall. "I'm sorry," she tells him laughing lightly, "I'm just being an idiot."

He looks confused (he has never heard Quinn call her self an idiot and he can't imagine what she must be thinking in order to say so now). "What?"

"It's just," she sighs, "I know it's only for a like two months, but I'm just really going to miss you. A lot."

Logan smirks at her (attempting to make her laugh). "Well I am a lot to miss."

He succeeds. She laughs lightly and hits him on the chest gently. "You big jerk." She's mock glaring at him (the truth is, they hardly actually fight anymore). "I'm trying to be sentimental here!"

Logan smirks again. "And I'm just being honest babe."

She whacks him with her pillow and he laughs as he grabs her waist and begins to tickle her. She shrieks in laughter, continuing to beat him with her pillow, trying to escape (but he's stronger than her and they both know her efforts are futile.) They spend a few minutes tussling before they end up laying back down, facing each other and smiling. Logan tucks some stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to miss you too." He confesses softly (he hasn't gone more than a day without seeing Quinn and this _really_ sucks.)

She's looking up at him with big, brown, sad eyes and Logan can't take it anymore. It's clearly time to give Quinn her surprise. He reaches behind him and gropes for his backpack. He hauls it up onto the bed and he and Quinn both sit up, Quinn looking at him with confusion.

"So," Logan tells her as he searches through his backpack, "since I'm awesome (she glares halfheartedly at him) and since you're awesome too (she smiles at him as he says this) I figured neither of our awesome should be separated for long periods of time."

He holds up a plain white envelope and hands it to her. "So I thought maybe this would be cool."

She opens the envelope and gasps as she pulls out a plane ticket. "Logan!"

He grins at her shocked expression. "My dad is shooting a movie in the Caribbean and I'm supposed to fly out there in a few days. I thought maybe, after you had some time with your family, you might want to join me."

Quinn's eyes light up and she throws her arms around Logan again. "This is going to be amazing!"

Logan grins, glad that she's as excited about this as he is. "Yeah it is." He waggles his eyebrows. "Want to make-out to celebrate?"

She pretends to be exasperated (it last for about five seconds because, face it, he's pretty irresistible.) "Okay!"

He grins and pulls her close to him again. "I'm really glad we don't have to go two whole months without this either." He whispers huskily, before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>His first time with Quinn (like really with her, in <em>that<em> way) is three weeks later in a large private hotel room in the Caribbean. The bed is huge, the sunset bleeds in through the window, casting a warm orange and red glow around everything, and a large bouquet of tulips sits on the table.

It's everything he wants it to be and he knows (because she tells him afterwards, when she's curled up against him and he's stroking her bare shoulder) that it's everything she wanted it to be too.

His last coherent thought before drifting off (into what will be the best sleep of his life) is that this thing they have together is absolutely perfect.

(he'll never admit it, but it's not the first time he's thought that, and it won't be the last)

* * *

><p>So ends chapter eight. I'm pretty sure there's only four or five chapters left so hopefully you guys will enjoy them!<p>

Drop me a review and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

I know, I know, I'm awful! I've been seriously slacking in the Quogan department because I've been hit by all this _Big Time Rush_ inspiration! Please don't hate me! Here's the next chapter. It's a little angsty, I guess, but only briefly, I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The first time Quinn and Logan fight (like really fight) is shortly after they return to PCA for their senior year. It's loud, full of screaming and cursing and the type of angry tension that makes them both sick to their stomachs. The thing that most people mistakenly assume about Quinn and Logan is that, before they started dating, they were always fighting. But that's not the truth. It was more like they simply didn't interact. And yes, on the few occasions they did, Quinn tended to share their other friend's annoyance at the rich boy, but it was never a fight. Not like this.<p>

Not with both of their faces bright red (which looks so unusual on Logan's normally perfectly tan complexion) and nasty words they don't really mean flying back and forth like arrows or bullets. They both know each other's weakness, better than anyone else. Both know exactly where to aim the bullets to hit the chink in the other person's armor. It makes the fight all the more tense and terrifying.

They're fighting over Mark Delfiggalo, of all people.

After unsuccessfully attempting to date both Brooke Margolin _and _Stacey Dilson, the rather bland boy had returned to Pacific Coast Academy with the hopes of rekindling his old flame with Quinn, either unaware or uncaring of the fact that she was perfectly happy (so much happier than she'd ever been with Mark) with Logan. Quinn had in no way returned, encouraged, or even acknowledge Mark's rather lack luster advances, but that didn't stop Logan from finding out about it.

And it didn't stop him from being furious.

Logan is the jealous type. Quinn knows this and, usually, she finds it sweet. But when he'd walked into her room, slamming the door behind him (a clear sign for Zoey and Lola to _leave_) and then accused her of cheating on him with her ex, well…she'd found that slightly (way, way) less than adorable. And then their tempers had flared and their pride had refused to let either one back down, which brought them to the current screaming match that was taking place in room 101.

"For the last time!" Quinn screams, jabbing her finger at Logan's chest, her breathing heavy because of her anger, "I have been nothing but faithful to you since that day on the bench!"

"Then why is Mark hanging all over you?" There's a venom behind Logan's words that's not usually there (he can be mean, no one doubts that, but he's usually never _cruel_).

"He wasn't!" Quinn's got tears of frustration welling up in her eyes. "He _was_ attempting to rekindle our romance, but I refused! Because I have you!"

Logan scoffs and Quinn bristles because she knows that means he doesn't believe her. Or well, the rational part of her mind tries to tell her, that he's just scared and insecure (because, surprisingly, or maybe it's not surprising, Quinn can never decide which, Logan really isn't as confident as he appears. Not when it comes to things that aren't superficial-like love). It's not that he doesn't believe her, it's just that he's trying to protect himself on the slim, _slim_ chance that she is lying to him. But she's so angry that she honestly doesn't, in this moment, give a damn.

"God Logan! Why do you have to be so stupid?"

As soon as the words slip out of her mouth she regrets them, wishing they were tangible things she could snatch out and grab, dragging them back into her where Logan could never, ever find them. His face goes blank, his eyes hard but there is no other emotion on his face, not even anger. "Fine." He whispers, his tone the only indication to how truly angry he is at her words. And then, he's gone, leaving the room with the same resounding _bang_ of a door slam that he entered with.

Quinn stares at the door, blinking back more tears (but now she's angry _and_ sad, heartbreakingly so), until her eyes are just so full that they have no other option but to run down her face and drip off her chin, escaping into the carpet and sometimes on her shirt. She knows what a mistake she's made. She of all people, knows how sensitive Logan is about his intelligence. Knows how badly he secretly wants to prove that he is in fact, very intelligent, although not necessarily in the conventional sense. And she knows that her opinion of his intelligence is the one he values the most. Because she was the first person who ever told him she honestly believed he _was _intelligent, even if it wasn't the way other people expected him to be.

The problem was, well, that she had meant what she'd said (she didn't think he was stupid all around, but she really had thought he was being stupid about the whole situation). She's a girl of science so she tries not let her emotions get in the way of her thinking (and it usually works), so it can be hard for her to understand how people can be so irrational. But even if she really had thought it, and even if she hadn't meant it the way Logan obviously had assumed she had, she should never have said it. It was a low blow and they _both_ know it.

It doesn't matter that Logan had initially been in the wrong in their argument. The mistake is all on Quinn now and she's going to have to be the one to apologize and she knows it.

Zoey and Lola return nearly an hour later to find Quinn still crying, but she's also got her hair in braids for what seems to be the first time in forever and they know that means that she's thinking, desperately, about a problem that needs to be fixed. When they see her broken heart reflected in her eyes, they know immediately that this problem is something they can help her fix, however, even if it's just with suggestions.

Two hours and some intense searching through the girls' closet later, Quinn is feeling a little bit better and Zoey and Lola are both confident that everything will work out fine in the end.

* * *

><p>Quinn feels ridiculous, like honestly ridiculous. And if she was doing this for anyone else in the world besides Logan (Logan, who is self absorbed but so sweet and has her heart so completely that the past day of not speaking to him has been sheer torture), well she wouldn't be doing it if it was anyone else besides him. But seeing as it is Logan and seeing has she did mess up, big time (even if he messed up too), she will do it.<p>

She still can't believe she fits into the cheerleading uniform Logan had made Lola and Zoey wear two years ago.

She gets up on the table in the middle of the quad and everyone turns to stare at her. She blushes under some of the gazes, most of them male (they'd all _grown_ since sophomore year, so the uniform fits, but it doesn't necessarily fit appropriately). She sees Logan look up from his lunch when an opened mouthed Chase and Michael both nudge him. He drops the half a burger he had been holding in surprise and she can see the look on his face as the many boys around them ogle her.

He looks like he wants to punch them, which Quinn takes as a good sign. Although she really hopes he won't because then he'd be taken to Dean Rivers and would miss this utterly embarrassing thing she is about to do. She starts of with the basic cheer, the words altered to be about how she's sorry and how much she loves Logan (courtesy of Chase and he's fantastic writing skills). She's suddenly thankful for her years as a pageant girl because they've turned her into a pretty decent cheerleader.

When she finally finishes, she looks up at Logan who is standing up and has moved closer to her. There's still no emotion on his face though and Quinn begins to worry. Until he stretches out his arms (his lips stretch out too, into a happy smile) and Quinn quite literally launches herself at him. He kisses her until they both can't breath and when they break apart Quinn immediately apologizes.

"I'm so sorry about what I said. I was mad and I never should have spoken out like that just because I was angry. You know I don't think you're stupid! You're brilliant and wonderful and I-"

He kisses her lightly to cut her off, grinning at the adorable face she makes when he pulls away. "I'm sorry too." He tells her and her whole face lights up (because even though she knows she'd done something wrong, he had some apologizing of his own to do and she's incredibly happy that he's realized this too). "I was being insecure and a jerk and I _was_ being stupid. About that at least. And I know that's really all you meant by it."

She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself as close as she possibly can to him. It still amazes her, still fills her with this incredibly warm, floaty feeling when she sees just how well Logan really does know her. How well he understands her thoughts and actions. Because this thing they share feels more and more permanent everyday and it's nice to know that even when things get bad, they'll always eventually come around and understand one another.

That even when things get bad, in the end they'll be good. Very, very good.

* * *

><p>Logan does get sent to Dean River's office a week later. Quinn shakes her head at him, but can't help smiling as he tells her that Firewire had it coming.<p>

(this is the kind of jealousy she finds endearing, even if she doesn't think he really should have given Firewire a black eye)

After all, he tells her, only that nerd would be dumb enough to flaunt the fact that Cheerleader!Quinn was his new cell phone background.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter nine. I'm pretty sure this is the only chapter that will even come close to being anything kind of sad.<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys! I know I've been the worst. Easter was crazy and then I worked two doubles Monday and Tuesday and I keep getting hit with inspiration for other stories too and I hate to ignore the inspiration because then it goes away and when I try to write it, it comes out terribly.

But here's the next chapter! There's only, um, including this one, four left. I feel bad because I had all these ideas for one shots that occurred between episodes in season four, but once I got to after the series had ended I sort of ran out of ideas. So a lot more time is passing between these one shots than it did earlier. I hope you don't mind.

Well enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn and Logan's first Valentine's Day together is a disaster. They had just started dating and were still a secret and even though Logan had genuinely tried to do something nice for Quinn he still hadn't known her very well so the whole thing had kind of been a bust. He plans on making their second Valentine's Day together much, <em>much <em>better though.

Which is why Zoey is currently leading Quinn across campus, the young genius with her eyes closed.

"Zoey this is ridiculous. I'm going to hurt myself! Just let me open my eyes."

"Ah, ah, ah." Zoey shakes her head, stopping after a second when she realizes that no one can see it. "I have been swore to make sure you keep your eyes closed until the very last second."

Quinn huffs, but it's half-hearted at best and soon gives way to a smile. "I'm going to kill Logan." She tells her best friend, but her tone is light and happy so Zoey knows she doesn't really mean it.

"Okay." Zoey holds out her hand to stop her pretty brunette friend. "You can open your eyes now."

"It's about tim-Oh!" Quinn gaps at the lavish display before her. A classic red and white-checkered blanket is on the ground in front of her. A picnic basket is there too, with a large assortment of food both in the basket and on the blanket around it. There's a vase of red roses sitting to the left of the basket and a vase of yellow tulips sitting to the right. Next to the roses is Chase, who is smiling at the two girls. Next to the tulips is Logan who is looking both happy and nervous and is completely unable to take his eyes off of Quinn. "Actually," Quinn amends, "I'm going to kiss Logan."

And she drops down next to him and does just that, while Zoey 'aww's and Chase makes fake gagging noises until she shuts him up with a kiss of her own.

* * *

><p>Chase, Zoey, and Logan all laugh as Quinn tells them about her latest call home. Otis had apparently discovered their neighbor's new dog and was absolutely fascinated by it. Her parents had spent the better part of an hour telling her about all odd things they'd come home to find the two animals doing. Otis clearly has a new best friend and it makes the smart girl very glad to know her pet won't be suffering from any more bouts of loneliness because she isn't there. "Only your pet alpaca would befriend a sheep dog." Chase says once they've finished laughing.<p>

Quinn nods, her eyes sparkling. "What can I say? Even Otis knows that sometimes you find the best things in the most unexpected places." She grabs Logan's hand as she says this and a goofy smile slides over the rich boy's face.

Zoey shares a knowing look with Chase, then whacks her boyfriend gently as he pretends to gag again. Logan and Quinn just laugh at their bushy haired friend, knowing he means no harm with his teasing. He's more sappy than Logan and they all know it. "This is incredible," Quinn gestures to the picnic, or what's left of it, "definitely one of the greatest Valentine's Days I've ever had."

Logan grins, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. "Well Zoey and Chase told me how you had that picnic date with Mark, and how it was kind of a disaster. So I wanted to give you the chance to have a real picnic date."

Quinn smiles and gives Logan a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well it's wonderful. I love it. But why don't we give Zoey and Chase some alone time? They were so nice and helped set this whole thing up. I think they deserve it." Chase grins at her words. "Besides, I have something for you in my room."

Chase's grin turns into a smirk and Quinn laughs when she catches sight of it. "Nothing like you big perv." She and Zoey both slap Chase lightly and he throws his hands up to protect himself.

"Okay, okay!" He laughs, "I'm sorry for having dirty thoughts!"

Logan grins, but refrains from making fun of his friend because, truthfully, he'd been thinking along the same lines as Chase.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Quinn stops Logan in front of room 101, "It's nothing to special, definitely not as sweet as the picnic, but I-"<p>

Logan interrupts her with a gentle kiss. "Whatever it is, babe, I'm sure I'll love it."

Quinn beams at him before leading him into her room. Lola is out spending the day with Vince and they'd left Zoey with Chase at the picnic, so the room is empty. Quinn walks to her closet and pulls something out, hiding it behind her back. "Okay," she instructs, "close your eyes."

Logan does as he is told and is surprised when something soft is placed in his hands. He opens his eyes to find himself staring at a teddy bear dressed in a black slacks and a button up shirt. It's got a black hat, the kind director's wear in lots of movie portrayals. Hanging from his neck is a megaphone and he's even got a miniature black and white marker board that is held to his wrist with a small string.

Logan loves it.

He looks up at his girlfriend to find her blushing adorably and staring at him, waiting almost nervously for his reaction. "I know it's cheesy," she says, "but when were at the mall a few weeks ago Lola walked into Build-a-Bear and I saw all this stuff and I just had to get it for you."

Logan steps forward and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her into silence. "I love it." He tells her breathlessly when they finally break apart. "And I love you"

She beams at him once more. "Oh and there's one more thing." She steps out of his embrace and steps aside, revealing the small object that rests on the coffee table behind her. Logan grins.

It's a miniature director's chair with the name _Reese_ written on the back.

* * *

><p>Logan and Quinn's second Valentine's Day together is far more successful than the first. Quinn smiles to herself as she waits for her two roommates to come back from their time with their respective boyfriends so that they can all change into pajamas and talk about their days. Quinn takes the few minutes of silence to remember her day fondly. She thinks about the picnic and how, in some respects it really was like the one she'd shared with Mark freshman year. But she also thinks about all the ways that it was different. Better.<p>

But then again, everything with Logan is better.

000

There you go! I know it's nowhere near Valentine's Day, but I wanted to do something fluffy and this idea popped into my head and refused to be ignored. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this wasn't up yesterday! I had to go to my friend's bridal shower and then work on my tax stuff. Boo for being a grown up. I am trying desperately to get back to my regular schedule though. So hopefully I can pull it off.

Well, enjoy. Oh, and try not to hate Malcolm Reese too much. There's a method to my madness, I assure you.

* * *

><p>Chase is the first to find out. He walks into the room he shares with Logan and Michael to find the shorter boy listening quietly to whoever is on the phone, his eyes wide and his face serious. Chase watches the emotions that flit over his friends face, wondering what on Earth kind of conversation he could be having and with whom.<p>

"Fine." Logan whispers, fiercely and Chase is taken a back by the anger in his voice.

The brunette snaps his phone shut, throwing it onto his bed with more force than Chase thinks is necessary. He looks tense, so tense that Chase is actually tempted to offer his friend a shoulder rub. He looks that bad. "Uh, is everything okay?"

Logan's eyes snap open, and for a second Chase is sure that Logan is going to yell at him, make him regret ever being curious about what could have possibly happened. Instead, he just sighs, running his hand through his hair and throwing himself on his bed next to his phone. He answers Chase's question, but he's facedown in his pillow, so he's sure the other boy can't hear him.

"What?" Chase asks, confirming Logan's suspicions.

"My dad," he repeats, lifting his head from the pillow, "cut me off."

Chase raises an eyebrow. "Again? What did you buy this time?"

Logan flushes bright red at this question and he can tell Chase's interest is piqued. He's not easily flustered after all. He mumbles something and Chase leans a little closer from his position on his bed, half jokingly and half hoping maybe it will help him understand his friend better. "Huh?"

"An engagement ring." Logan repeats.

"WHAT?" Chase jumps off his bed, nearly hitting his head on the bunk above him in the process. "I, uh, I mean wow dude. That's, that's pretty serious."

Logan sits up, crossing his arms and giving his friend a look that clearly screams _duh_. "I know that."

Chase sits back down, although he still looks like he's just been given the shock of the century. "So you were going to propose to Quinn?"

"Am going to." Logan corrects. "And yes. I even called her dad and got his permission. Then I bought a ring and had it delivered. When my dad saw the charge he called me asking about it and I told him I was going to propose to Quinn. He told me if I did it then he would cut me off. For good."

Chase raises an eyebrow. "That must have been a hell of a ring if it made your dad want to cut you off."

Logan's face hardens then and the fury that Chase had heard in his friend's voice a little while is suddenly visible in every inch of his body. "The ring was only a few thousand dollars. Quinn doesn't even like big gaudy jewelry."

"Then why would your dad…"

"He doesn't think I should be marrying Quinn."

"W-what?" Of all the issues that the bushy haired boy had imagined his two friends would face, he had never expected it to be something like this. Especially since Chase knows that, before marrying Malcolm, Logan's mother hadn't had a penny to her name either.

"He-he doesn't think we're a good match. She's not from money or some bullshit excuse like that."

"Oh my god." Logan nods. "So what are you going to do?"

Logan is silent for a few moments and Chase almost begins to fear the worst, which is terrible because he's never seen Logan so happy as he is with Quinn. Quinn brings out the best in Logan and they work so well together that Chase can't believe no one thought of them together before. Finally Logan looks his friend dead in the eye and speaks with such a serious tone that for a moment Chase can hardly believe his talking to the same boy who used made a video of himself dancing so all the girls at PCA could enjoy his "moves."

"I told him exactly where he could shove his money and I'm going to ask for your help coming up with the most romantic and on a budget proposal that has ever happened."

Chase's face splits into a huge smile because, for the first time since he's known him, he really feels like Logan's actually going to be okay without a platinum card with no limit. "Well buddy," He gets up, moving to his desk and pulling out a notebook and pen, "let's start planning."

* * *

><p>They end up getting everyone, even Dustin, to help in what Logan hopes will be the greatest moment of Quinn's life. He's never been more nervous, but it's the good kind of nerves, the kind that remind him that his life is about to change in, hopefully, the most wonderful way possible. Zoey and Lola take Quinn to <em>Sushi Rox<em>, while Chase sneaks into their dorm and leaves a surprise for Quinn on her pillow. Michael, Lisa, Dustin, and Vince run around campus, leaving more surprises for Quinn and making sure that there is a least one person in the area who is aware of what is going to happen and will make sure that no one messes with anything before Quinn gets there.

Logan heads to a bench and sits down, hands clutching the engagement ring in his pocket, and tries not to pass out.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they make that flavor. I think Blix might be going downhill. I mean <em>TomotoBerry<em>? That doesn't even sound good." Zoey tells her friends as she opens the door to their dorm.

Quinn and Lola both laugh because, while they love Blix, their blonde friend does have a point. They all spill into the room, giggling and full from sushi. Quinn stops at the sight of a single white rose resting on her pillow. "What's this?" She smiles; knowing full well who it must be from.

She walks over to her bed, picking up the rose and the single piece of paper that rests beside it, completely missing the excited looks Zoey and Lola give each other. She takes a moment to smell the flower before turning her attention fully to the paper. She gasps in surprise as she reads the words.

_I love you, Quinn, more than I ever thought possible. Would you do me the honor of playing a little game…_

* * *

><p>Okay, so how many of you want to kill me for ending it there. The next chapter will be all about the proposal and we'll hear from Logan's dad one more time too.<p>

Well hope you guys are enjoying this. There's three more chapters left after this one and hopefully they'll be worth the wait!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, this is the only chapter that takes place right where the previous chapter left off. I just really wanted to do the proposal all by itself. So here it is. Apologies in advance if the idea is lame, but it's actually how I would love to be proposed to.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn's hands are shaking with excitement as she flips the index card over. She knows that there's a surprise waiting for her on the other side and she can't shake the feeling that this time is going to be bigger than any other time before that. More of Logan's sloppy scrawl looks up at her from the backside of the index card.<p>

_I guess we should probably start at the beginning. Go to the place were we first met._

"What's it say?" Zoey tries to play dumb, but Quinn knows both she and Lola have been in on this from the beginning. They were just a little too insistent on going to _Sushi Rox_ "right now!"

"Oh, like you don't know." She grins at her friends.

"Actually, we don't." Lola pouts. "Logan wouldn't tell us."

Quinn blinks in surprise for a second before grinning. "We're off to the basketball court." She tells them.

All three girls share an excited squeal before rushing out of the room, nearly running over Stacey Dilson in the process.

* * *

><p>Quinn finds the next card taped with another white rose to the pole of one of the basketball hoops. She wastes no time removing it and adding the second rose to the other, which she is carrying with her. At Zoey and Lola's expectant faces she reads what's written out loud.<p>

_Remember how you bumped shoulders with me when you were stalking off? I felt sparks even then. At the time I just figured it was because you were so weird. It wasn't until later that I realized it was because I _liked_ that you were so different._

All three girls squealed before Quinn flipped the card over, to read what was on the back.

_Remember when you helped me with my free throws? Go to where we had out "date" when I was the "girl" and you were the "boy."_

"Huh?" Zoey and Lola speak simultaneously as Quinn finishes reading the next clue.

Quinn, however, grins and starts to move toward the quad. "Anyone in the mood for ice cream?"

* * *

><p>"Why are we headed here?" Lola asks.<p>

"And what did Logan mean when he said you guys went on a date where he was the girl and you were the guy?"

Quinn keeps walking as she answers them. "Remember last year when Logan called me a spazz? I might have sort of tortured him under the guise of helping him with his free throws." At her friend's look she smiles sheepishly. "Only just a little. Anyways, one of the things I did was make him parade around in a dress. We went and got ice cream while he was wearing it."

"_This is so embarrassing." Logan groans as he and Quinn walk up to the ice cream cart in the middle of the quad._

"_And just think," Quinn grins, only a little evilly, "after this you'll never worry about throwing free throws again."_

_He glares. "You'd better be right about this Pensky."_

_They each step up and order their ice cream. When it comes time to pay Quinn turns to face Logan. He quickly shakes his head when he sees her impatient look. "Oh no! Clearly _I'm _the girl right now." He gestures to the dress. "So you can pay for both of us."_

_Quinn rolls her eyes and hands the kid behind the cart a ten-dollar bill. "Yeesh, you're a mean date."_

_Logan literally growls as they make their way to a table. "You try being a nice date when you're walking around in heels."_

_Quinn raises her eyebrow, fixing him with a gaze that makes him feel kind of like an idiot. "I have." She deadpans._

"_Yeah, well…" He shifts uncomfortably, both because of his wardrobe and the fact that he doesn't know what to say. "You're used to it._

Zoey and Lola are both laughing by the time she finishes the story. They've also made it to the ice cream cart. Quinn's about to ask where they think Logan might have hidden the next clue when Jack, the boy who works there now, holds out a note card and a white rose. "Here you go Quinn."

She smiles happily, taking both items. "Thanks Jack!"

_Remember how angry I was when I realized you'd tricked me? Truth is, as I was stalking away, nearly tripping in those stupid heels, all I could think was how you might actually be the hottest thing ever. _

She flipped the card over.

_Next it's time to head over to where we used to hide from out friends. You know, the place where Michael almost caught us._

Zoey and Lola are already eagerly awaiting where to go next.

* * *

><p>Quinn guides them to the small group of bushes and the large rock that had blocked her and Logan from the view of the other students many times during their several months of secret romance. She doesn't even have to search for this rose and card. They're both lying on the ground in the same spot where Quinn and Logan both sat on so many different occasions. She picks up the rose, adding it to her slowly growing collection and reads the card to her friends.<p>

_This was the first place I ever really hugged you. I can't even begin to describe how good you felt in my arms. Here's a secret that even you don't know. This is also the first place that I started wishing I could tell the whole world that you were mine._

They all let out a soft _aw_ as the read the last sentence. Quinn blinks back some tears as she remembers all the secret rendezvous that occurred where she was standing. And how, even though she often loved the thrill of the secrecy, it was nothing compared to the thrill of being able to walk around campus, Logan's fingers intertwined with hers. She flips over the index card.

_Remember where we had our first dance? Be careful of the noxious fumes. And don't worry, you're flower won't be dead this time._

Quinn sprints off towards the boys' dorm, Lola and Zoey hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>Tapped to the door of the janitor's closet is another white rose and an index card. Quinn doesn't even bother to explain the significance of this place to her friends. She's too eager to find out what's written on this card and what her next step should be. Zoey and Lola aren't bothered by this in slightest, seeing as their just as excited and curious as the brainy girl is.<p>

_This is the first time I'd ever done something romantic. Right from the start you made me want to be different. To be better. I'd like to think that, thanks to you, I'm now both._

She doesn't waste any time flipping this index card over. She's too afraid she might cry if she thinks about it too much.

_Remember where everything changed? Where you thought your heart was broken and I thought it was the weirdest day ever? And it turns out we were both wrong? Go there next. I'll be waiting._

She's gone before she's even finished reading the card.

* * *

><p>She reaches the bench (that one where Logan sat down and changed everything she thought she knew about him and guys in general) and her heart speeds up as she see Logan sitting there, waiting patiently and clutching another white rose in his hand.<p>

"Hi." She all but whispers as she walks up to him.

He stands to meet her as she approaches the bench. "Hi." He smiles nervously, but instead of handing her the rose like he'd expected, he hands her another index card. "Read it." He tells her (not that she really needed telling).

_This is the spot where I took the greatest chance of my life without ever even realizing it. I love you. I didn't say it for the first time here. I didn't even know it for the first time here. But here is where everything else started. Every other moment that we shared came because of this place and the chance we both took here. Thank you for trusting me with your heart, especially after how it had been handled before. Thank you for taking a chance on me and seeing what no one else could. But most importantly, thank you for loving me._

She looks up at him and this time there are tears clinging to her lashes. She goes to hug him but he stops her. "There's more." He tells her, gesturing to the card with his hand that isn't holding the rose. "On the back." She flips the card over again and focuses on the writing, ignoring the way Logan seems to fidget nervously in front of her.

_I wanted to take you to the places where we shared some of our best memories. But the truth is, there are hundreds of places I could have picked. Every step I took over this campus could have counted as a place as long you were walking with me. But I picked those spots for a reason. There are six roses, Quinn. One for each year we've known each other. One for the amazing year that we've been together…_

The writing stops there and she looks up at Logan, wondering where the rest of it is. She gasps, however, at the sight that greets her. Logan hadn't been fidgeting nervously…

He's been getting down on one knee.

"And one for the rest of our lives." She takes the rose that he offers her and lets out another soft gasp as a beautiful silver ring drops into view, attached the to the rose's stem by a thin thread, "That I want us to spend together."

Quinn's vision blurs even more as she looks at the boy in front of her. "Oh Logan…"

"I know we're still young." He explains quickly, "but I _know_ that I love you. And I _know_ that there's no one else I'd rather be with. I want to be with you, Quinn, if you'll have me."

Quinn launches herself at Logan, knocking them both backwards and onto the ground. She's kissing every inch of his face that she can and Logan wraps his arms around her, eventually managing to capture her lips in a searing kiss. "Is that a yes?" He asks breathlessly when they pull apart.

She nods, too busy crying happily to form words. His entire being seems to light up at her answer and he pulls her too him once again.

* * *

><p>He hears from his father much later that night. Malcolm, who had heard from his ex-wife that Logan was know engaged to Quinn, congratulates his son who is shocked into silence. "But you just said-"<p>

"I know." Malcolm tells him. "And maybe you'll resent me for the rest of your life, but I wanted to make sure you were serious. Marriage isn't something to be taken lightly, especially with a girl as incredible as Quinn seems to be. And lord knows I didn't exactly set a shinning example for you to follow. I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I wanted you to think hard and make sure this was exactly what you wanted."

Logan wants to be mad at his father, he really does. But he loves the man, despite his many flaws, and is so thrilled to have his father's support and approval that he can't find it in him to hold a grudge. "It's okay dad. It wasn't at the time, but I think I can understand where you were coming from."

"That's my boy."

"I think you can keep your money though. It's time I started working to make my own way. I have big plans and I want to make them happen through my own talent. Not through my family's name."

He can hear the pride in his father's voice when he speaks next. "And now I _know_ you're ready for this. Quinn really has been good for you."

"Yeah," he wonders if his father can hear the goofy smile on his face in his voice. "She really has."

"I'm still paying your college though." He informs Logan. "Quinn's too, if she hasn't already been offered a full scholarship."

Yes, Malcolm Reese may have his flaws, but Logan knows deep down that his father loves him. And Quinn.

And that might just be the best thing of all.

* * *

><p>I told you not to hate Malcolm Reese! He's a good guy after all. Well there's just three more chapters left. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!<p>

Send me a review and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter! Only two more after this one. I can't believe it's almost over. There's not much to say about this one. If you've never heard the song that they play at prom it's called _Wizard Love_ and you can find it on youtube. I know it's a completely unconventional song to play at prom, but I can't help but feel like it fits Quinn and Logan pretty well. They are, after all, rather unconventional themselves.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Logan can already tell that his senior prom is going to be much more enjoyable than his junior one and the actual dance hasn't even started yet. Not that last year's dance hadn't been incredible (finally telling the whole world about him and Quinn was probably the second smartest thing he'd ever done), but this year they'd be able to go together. He'd be able to spend the entire evening with his fiancé (<em>that's<em> the smartest thing he's ever done) by his side. They all go to Pete & Sam's for dinner, but this time Logan has rented them a limo so that there will be no worry of a cab driver storming off, leaving them stranded in the middle of PCH (something that Lola had been very concerned about).

It's quite hectic getting food, drinks, and dessert for ten people (James and his date, a pretty red head named Claire, have joined the group tonight) but Logan spends nearly the entire meal with Quinn pressed so close to him their thighs are touching and no one even bats an eye when he leans over to kiss or she feeds him a bite of her pasta dish so it's absolutely perfect.

The dance itself is amazing. The entire senior and junior classes are there and the energy is almost this palpable thing, something they could all reach out and touch if they wanted to. Michael did such a good of MCing last year that he'd been invited to do it again. After he kicks off prom with a short but hilarious welcome speech, the ten friends form a large group in the center of the dance floor. It's chaotic but fun and everyone dances with everyone else's date at least once. They all attempt to teach Chase how to do the _Cha Cha Slide_, but eventually he gives up and just dances to his own beat, making sure to stay out of everyone's way as they all dance in sync.

There are more than a few slow songs in which each guy grabs his respective date and pulls her close. It's a typical prom and Logan's thinks the night as been pretty much perfect. There's not much left to do besides crown Prom King and Queen, which Michael has gone up to the stage to do. Logan's money is on Zoey and Chase since they're one of the schools most popular couples. They're also who he voted for.

"Okay PCA!" Michael calls out to the crowd, who roars in response. "It's time for this year's Prom King and Queen" He opens the envelope and Logan can hear some girls behind him suck in their breath, obviously hoping to have their names called.

"Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky!"

It takes a second for what Michael has just said to make sense. Logan blinks in shock.

Beside him, Quinn does the same.

"I completely forgot we were even on the ballot." She whispers to him and he nods because, honestly, he had forgotten too.

"Come on guys!" Michael is smirking at them from on stage and hands (hands that probably belong to Zoey, Chase, Lola, Vince, James, and Lisa) shove them towards the stage.

They both make it to the stage and accept their crowns. Quinn looks like she's in too much shock to ask any questions and right now Logan feels the same. He will be having a talk with Michael after prom is over, however. They move to the center of the dance floor and Logan wraps his arms around Quinn's waist, pulling her close. The music starts up and everyone watches them expectedly as what has to be the sappiest song Logan has ever heard starts to play.

Logan looks down at Quinn, who raises an eyebrow at him. He knows that it was never on her high school 'to do list' to be prom queen and, honestly, it's not something he'd exactly been coveting either. He's already royalty (or as close to royalty as you can get in California) and he'd never had any desire to wear the ridiculous crown that is currently perched atop his head. It's going to give him hat hair. And Logan _hates_ having hat hair.

He smirks at his fiancé and when she returns the gesture he knows that she's thinking exactly what he's thinking.

"Excuse me!" They both yell out over the music. Almost immediately it stops and the whole room goes silent (just like it did last year).

"Not that this isn't an honor or whatever." Logan starts.

"But Logan and I have the rest of our lives to be wrapped in each other's arms while some song neither of us even really likes plays in the background." Quinn continues, smiling and catching Michael's eye. "This our prom." She takes off her crown.

Logan does the same. "Let's do something a little more fun."

The smile at each other before tossing the crowns behind them. Logan can see the small scuffle of girls trying to get the crown Quinn has just discarded and he's pretty sure the same thing is happening behind him. He can hear Michael laughing into the microphone from on stage and knows that this is one prom night none of them will forget (he's beginning to think that shocking the entire school during prom is going to be his and Quinn's _thing_. The thing about them that everyone will be talking about at their high school reunion).

A familiar melody soon pours out of the speakers, at least it's familiar to Quinn, Logan, and the rest of their friends. No one else seems to recognize it, but the beat is fast and the melody is infectious so no one complains about it. They all just start dancing, no one bothering to let Quinn and Logan have the dance floor to themselves (mostly because everyone knows they don't want it). As the chorus starts, Logan finds himself grinning at Quinn who is bouncing around excitedly somehow managing to look like a little kid and a stunning young woman all at once.

"_I never thought  
>You'd be in my life.<br>Two different worlds  
>That we let collide.<br>And Yule will never be  
>The way it was before.<br>_'_Cuz baby I'm a Slytherian  
>And girl you are a Gryffindor."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I still cannot believe you guys are dating!" Michael exclaims over the sushi that the eight friends are sharing. They had all decided to join Quinn and Logan on their lunch date the day after junior prom, making it one large group date.<em>

"_Aw," Lisa shakes her head at her boyfriend before turning to face the young couple in question, "I think you guys work well together."_

"_Well I think it's like Hermione dating Draco Malfoy."_

_This statement is meet with silence and Michael crosses his arms over his chest. "What?"_

_After a few more seconds of silence they all start laughing, even Quinn and Logan. "It is!" Michael defends himself, although he doesn't really sound all that insulted._

"_You know," Quinn says as she wipes tears of mirth from her eyes, "that's actually not a terrible comparison. I always felt like Draco was just a really misunderstood character."_

_Logan grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers and leaning over to give her a gentle kiss. "Someone who just needed someone smart enough to see past all the bad?" _

_Quinn smiles gently at the boy beside her. "Exactly."_

_Lola pretends to gag, effectively ruining the moment. "Ew, gross! Get a room you two!"_

_There's more laughter after this, all of it good-natured. Quinn and Logan steal another kiss before silently agreeing that it might be best to ease their friend's into the idea of their new relationship. It was nice to not have to hide it anymore, but there was really no point in scarring them with too much PDA._

_At least not until they got more used to the idea. _

* * *

><p>Here's the end of chapter 13. I honestly could not help myself with the Harry Potter reference. I discovered the song and for some reason it made me think of Quinn and Logan. Well first it made me think of Ginny and Draco, but <em>then<em> it made me think of Quinn and Logan.


	14. Chapter 14

I can't believe there's only one chapter left after this. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I was busy writing a spec script for a Nickelodeon contest and that kind of ate up all my free time. It's in the mail and on it's way to CA though, so no more of that to distract me!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn knows, logically, that she's got no reason to be nervous, but she still is. It's not even that she's nervous about messing up her speech (she's not giving one) or tripping on the stage as she goes to get her diploma (she's become quite good at walking and running in high heels and the chunky style she choose for graduation offer even more support than normal). She's not nervous about what this means for her relationship with Logan either (he'd been accepted into Berkley and she into Stanford and they're renting an apartment, courtesy of Malcolm Reese, right between the two). What makes Quinn nervous more than anything is the fact that, in less than twenty-four hours, everything is going to change. She's spent four years growing with (and learning to love) eight of the most wonderful people in her life. She's had learned to eat, sleep, study, play, and simply exist with them. They are almost more her family than her own mother and father. And now, after today, she's going to have to live without them for the rest of her life.<p>

It's not so much that Quinn doesn't think they'll ever see or speak to each other again, because she knows how ridiculous that is. But seeing someone once a year (even if it does include weekly phone calls) is way different than seeing someone everyday. And although they can certainly try, it's going to make hanging out as a group, all nine of them, virtually impossible. Because, with the exception of Logan, everyone else is off to different parts of the country. Chase and Lola are both headed to New York (one for writing the other for acting). Zoey is going to spend at least a year abroad in England, closer to her parents and attending one of the best universities for fashion and design. Lisa and Michael are both attending University of Texas for music and acting (respectively). Vince is headed to Mississippi State with a full ride and football scholarship. And James is headed to the University of North Carolina to get his degree in elementary education.

The group is going to literally be scattered all across the country and Quinn is absolutely terrified by the prospect. A knock on her door breaks her out of her thoughts and she looks up to see Logan grinning at her, something hidden behind his back.

"Hey, Miss Valedictorian." He grins and greets her with a quick kiss on the lips.

Quinn giggles and smiles back at her fiancé. "Hey yourself."

"Tell me again how you go out of giving a speech?"

"Dean Rivers didn't want the valedictorian to give a speech. He feels like that's too cliché. So he picked on the best liked students and had her do it. He thought the students might be more receptive to a speech by someone they all know and love."

Logan pretends to frown at this. "They should all know and love you."

Quinn laughs, kissing the boy in front of her once again for trying to defend her. "You know I probably would have gotten up there and just had some boring scientific speech prepared. I think Dean River's choice was much better."

Logan tries to shrug nonchalantly, but it's hindered slightly by whatever he's hiding behind his back. "I would have listened."

"I know. And I appreciate the thought. What are you hiding?"

"Oh…" Logan grins and removes his hand from behind his back, "you mean these?"

Quinn gasps at the bouquet of flowers that are suddenly in front of her. Seven tiger lilies (her favorite flower), five tulips (her second favorite flower), three daisies (her grandmother's favorite flower), and several clumps of baby's breath look back up at her. "Aw," She takes the flowers from Logan, breathing in their aroma. "They're absolutely beautiful."

"I know you're really nervous about today. About everyone splitting up and going off to do their own thing. So I thought you might like these, you know, as a small reminder that you're always going to have me."

Quinn can feel her eyes well up with happy tears. She swiftly tries to blink them away, Zoey and Lola had spent an extra amount of time helping her apply her make-up perfectly this morning and she doesn't want to ruin it by getting emotional, especially about flowers. Or, rather, about what the flowers represent.

"I can't believe you remember that."

Logan pulls her into a hug, careful not to crush the delicate bundle she's still cradling. "I love you, Quinn. I may not have always loved you, but I've always been paying attention."

* * *

><p>"<em>Knock, knock!"<em>

_Logan looks up from the TV and is surprised to find Quinn standing in his doorway. She's forgiven them for their jokes during the whole Robot War fiasco, but she and he are not exactly on speaking terms on a regular basis anyways (this bothers the rich boy more than he cares to admit). "What's up, Pensky?"_

_Quinn walks into his room and gives him a shy smile. "Zoey, Lola, and Nicole told me that it was your idea to get me the tulips. I just wanted to say thank you."_

"_Oh. Well. You're welcome, I guess."_

_He can still remember that conversation. They'd all been in the lounge after Quinn's tiny robot and crushed Firewire's, all feeling horribly guilty about the pain in their science nerd's voice and face even though she'd just done what everyone had deemed impossible. _

"I feel horrible!"_ Zoey had finally said._

_Chase had nodded in agreement. _"Yeah, we need to do something to make it up to Quinn."

"Do you think she'd like flowers?" _Michael had suggested. _"Girl's like flowers and Quinn is a girl."

_There'd been some debate about what kind of flower to get Quinn when Logan had rolled his eyes, tired of listening to his friend's chatter. _"Dude, just get her some tulips."_ Everyone had turned to look at him. _"What? They're her second favorite flower. But tiger lilies aren't in season right now and roses don't exactly say 'I'm sorry'."

"_How did you know I liked tulips?" Quinn's question snaps him out of his thoughts and back into the present. _

_Logan shrugs. "You mentioned it once. I forget why."_

_Quinn looks genuinely surprised and Logan feels a little insulted by that fact. "I can't believe you were even paying attention enough to register it, let alone to remember it. I mentioned that months ago."_

_Logan rolls his eyes. "First off, you're my friend Pensky, well kind of, so I do listen when you talk. Usually. Second, I know little things like that about everyone. Zoey's favorite fruit is an apple. Lola's favorite play is Hamlet, even though she doesn't fully understand it. Michael secretly loves country music. Chase's grandmother is probably his best friend besides Michael and Zoey. And Nicole's favorite candy is Mike 'n Ikes." _

_Her jaw has completely dropped after this mini speech and he can't help but feel smug that he's shocked the girl who knows almost everything. She's only speechless for a moment though. "Oh yeah. If you know all that stuff then how would you build a perfect bouquet for me? Hypothetically speaking, because obviously you're never going to be buying me flowers."_

_Logan smirks. "That's easy. Seven tiger lilies, because they're you're favorite. Five tulips, each one in a different color, because they're your second favorite flower, three daisies, because they remind you of your grandmother, who gave you Otis, and baby's breath to make the whole thing look nice."_

"_Why those numbers?"_

_Logan shrugs. "You like odd numbers. Probably because you're pretty odd yourself."_

_Quinn gives him a half-hearted glare at that, but there's no malice in his words. He's just stating a fact. And she knows she's rather odd, it's one of her favorite things about herself, usually. "You know Reese, I think you might be a nice guy under all that spoiled rich kid."_

_Logan scoffs. "I wouldn't bet on it."_

_The genius shakes her head. "No, I think you are." And with that she turns to leave the room._

"_Hey," His voice stops her at the door, "just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation here to protect."_

_Quinn's good-natured laughter rings in his ears long after she's left the room._

* * *

><p>The actual graduation ceremony flies by. Zoey gives a great speech about how PCA has helped change and shape everyone into the amazing people they are and how she's proud to be standing with all of them getting ready to take the next big step in their lives. She mentions her friend's specifically and how she doesn't know if she would have survived without them.<p>

After the ceremony it's time for a million different pictures. The girls (and Michael) all start to cry halfway through this process, but they manage to get some really nice shots before mascara starts to run and eyeliner starts to smudge. Everyone poses with everyone else at least once and towards the end they manage to assemble together for one final group photo. There's no order to how they're standing; it's chaotic, crazy, random, and fun and Quinn think it describe their friendship perfectly.

She frames it and it follows her from PCA to Stanford to the first house she and Logan buy together. And whenever she misses her friend's it's there to comfort her. When misses her actress best friend, there she is, goofily blowing a kiss at the camera. And when she misses Chase and his hilarious freak outs, she only needs to look at where he's standing with his arm slung around James' shoulder (they'd become very good friends their senior year) and she can hear his voice in her head.

Logan sometimes (lovingly) tells her she's silly to keep it out all the time because they all see each other at least once (if not more) a year. But Quinn can't ever put it away. High School was far from the best years of her life, but they were definitely the start of them and she likes to think that it's this group of people that made it that way. How different would life have been if she'd walked away from the boys vs. girls basketball game without even trying to support her gender. Would she have become such good friend's with Zoey? Would she have ever known the man she lives with now as anything more than a name with a bad dating reputation? Would she ever have had the courage to give him her heart?

It's just nice to be reminded that even though their looks and lives may change, their friendship never will.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this really wasn't so much Quogan fluff as it was the group's friendship. But as a graduation chapter, I felt like that was an appropriate topic to focus on. I love the group's collective friendship and think they're all absolutely adorable.<p>

Also, I apologize in advance if any where in the series it says something that disagrees with the facts I had Logan rattle off about their friends. I don't recall there being anything, but seeing as I don't have the time or the resources to watch the entire series again, I may have missed something.

Well, let me know what you guys thought!


	15. Chapter 15

And we have officially reached the last chapter of _back to square one_. Thanks for all of you who stuck with me throughout this whole thing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And you don't have to actually have seen the episode of _Zoey 101_ that I based this off of to understand what's happening, but I think it makes it better if you have.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next time Quinn Reese steps back onto PCA's campus after graduation, she is thirty-six years old. Her two children both attend her and Logan's alma mater and she drops them off every year with a tearful hug goodbye, but she never gets much father than the drop off point because both her children had been so adamant about not being seen with their parents on their first day. (She'd pretended to be insulted, but she remembers the feeling of independence she'd felt on her first day at PCA and can't blame her children for wanting to jump right into it either). She and Logan, along with several other people, had been invited back to PCA in order to dig up the time capsule that they had all buried back in sophomore year. She meets up with Zoey and Chase, Lola and Vince, and Michael and Lisa and they all gather around, along with several other classmates (Quinn can see Stacey, Mark, and Firewire in the crowd). Everyone eagerly watches as the time capsule is opened and one by one everyone goes forward to collect their things.<p>

"We'll be putting them back, of course." Mr. Bender tells them. "But I'm sure some of you are interested in reminiscing about what you thought was so important back when you were sixteen."

He's right, of course. Quinn can't even remember what she put in the time capsule to be honest. And she figures none of her friends can either.

"I can't believe I finally get to see what you said about me in your video." Chases mentions to his wife, smiling happily. (Okay, so maybe Chases knows, but there's very little about Zoey that Chase _doesn't_ know).

"I can't believe you actually waited twenty years to find out." Zoey laughs, leaning up and kissing him quickly.

They go to the girls' lounge (it's summer break so the campus is empty of most all students) and all take a few minutes to marvel at how it's still so much like they remember it. The décor is a little different, and Quinn's pretty sure that's a new couch, but it's easily recognizable as the place where they spent so much of their free time and had so many amazing memories. They all sit down to watch Zoey's tape (Chase giving a hilarious cheer of victory when Zoey in the video tape mentions that she's never felt about someone like she does about Chase, even if she can't place a name to the emotion). Then they spend the night laughing and reminiscing and just generally enjoying being in each other's company.

Zoey, Quinn, and Lola all sleep in dorm room 101 again and it amazes Quinn how easy it is for the girls to settle happily onto the bunk beds and feel right at home.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone brings their things back to the time capsule. Quinn feels rather tear-y eyed as she puts in a well-worn copy of <em>Science A-Z<em>, a book she had loved and cherished as a young girl. She's not sad to part with the book (she'd acquired another copy not long after this one had been buried and her son, who has inherited her love of science, has the updated version tucked away in his room), but she is sad to be burying all of their memories again. It just means that it's going to be time to say goodbye to PCA again soon. And it's only marginally easier to do so this time.

"Okay guys," Mr. Bender stands in front of the opened time capsule and Quinn finds it odd how, even though they're all adults now, he still manages to hold their attention as if he was their teacher again, "time to put your stuff back in so a new generation of PCA students can find them."

They do as requested and when Quinn and Logan walk up her husband surprises her by asking a question. "I know we probably can't exchange stuff, but would it be okay if I added something?" Logan holds up a plan white envelope that is simply address _To You_.

Mr. Bender nods. "Of course, of course. There's plenty of room so go right a head." He smiles at Logan and Quinn. "No one has changed quite as much as you, Mr. Reese, and I think it will be nice for people to see how PCA has helped changed you."

(his gaze lingers on Quinn when he says "PCA" and they all know what he really means)

Logan wraps his arm around Quinn's shoulders as they make their way back to their group of friends. Zoey and Michael both step up and Quinn watches them for a moment before turning to face her husband. "So what was in the letter?"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "The truth," He tells her, kissing her lightly on the lips, "about PCA and what going here is really going to do for these kids."

"Which would be…?"

"Be the start of the best years of their lives."

Quinn grins because she remembers thinking something similar when they'd graduated nearly eighteen years ago. She wraps her arms around her husband and feels warmth spread through her that can only be love and happiness because she was right then and Logan is right now. She's living the best years of her life right now and she has been for nearly twenty-one years. PCA was the beginning of all of that. The reason that she can honestly say that she is as incredibly happy as she is. Because this man she loves and these friends that she's made (and kept) are really why she loves life so much. And it feels incredibly nice to be standing here, where it all started and where it started for her children and where it will (hopefully) start for her children's children.

It feels pretty damn amazing, Quinn thinks, to be back to square one.

* * *

><p><em>If you're reading this it means that they've finally opened the time capsule again. My name is Logan Reese and you might be my child or is it my grandchild? Math's not really my strong point; I leave that up to Quinn. Either way, if you're reading this (and whether you've ever heard ofmet me or not), then you must be a student at PCA. And that means you are incredibly lucky. Not because our sports teams are the best (although they are) and not because we have such an amazing academic program (I never really cared much about that in high school anyways). But because here is where some of the greatest things in your life will happen to you. You're going to make friends that will not only change your life, but also last a lifetime. If you're really lucky you might even meet the person you get to spend the rest of your life with, like I did. Enjoy PCA, treasure the time you have here because when it's time to walk across the stage to get your diploma you're not just going to be saying good-bye to some friends and a school. You're going to be saying good-bye to family and to your home. _

_And it'll probably be hard to say good-bye, but if you're lucky, like I was, you won't ever really have to. So don't be afraid to be young and have fun. Live and learn, that's why you're here. Don't judge a book by its cover because people can surprise you in all the best ways if you just give them the chance. My wife tells our kids to always study hard. I tell them to always play hard. I think, between the two of us, our kids figured it out and do both. You, whoever you are, should do the same. I won't bore you with anymore memories about my time here, because I'm sure you'd much rather be out there making your own. _

_I hope that PCA is as good to you as it was to me. And, if you're really curious look up Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky, Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews, Lola Martinez, and Michael Barrett. Some of the stuff that we got into was pretty crazy and is probably still good for a laugh if you're bored or really want to know about how life was here at PCA however many years ago it's been now (like I said, math's not really my thing)._

_And, because my wife as somehow turned me into a sap (don't tell her I said that (; ): I love you Quinn. I'm writing this letter so that hopefully it will help some kid find someone amazing the way I was lucky enough to find you._

_Logan Reese_

* * *

><p>That's the end. This story is officially complete. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it.<p>

Leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
